Hard Choices
by jedi-from-mordor
Summary: AU. During the peace negotiations, Admiral Pellaeon is assassinated by hardliners within the Empire. One of the first results is a rift in the family of New Republic Chief of State Leia Organa Solo...
1. 1

**HARD CHOICES**

"No, Luke."

"Why not, Leia?"

"I won't let you."

"Again, why not?"

"You can't marry that… that… that **IMPERIAL ASSASSIN**!"

"_Former_ imperial assassin," Luke corrected his sister.

"Not former enough. Luke, she tried to kill you!"

"She didn't."

"That's not enough."

"Why, Leia?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you accept that I finally found someone I can be happy with?"

"But you _can't_ love her. She must have seduced you… used some trickery. She wants to use you. She can't love—"

Luke stood up. He knew he was skirting dangerously close to the dark side, but keeping anger in check took all the control he could muster. "Don't ever say that again," he said coldly. "Ever." He stopped talking. He couldn't express how much he loved Mara in words—even to Mara herself, much less to his sister. This conversation was hurting him, but he had to keep that hidden from Leia. He couldn't let her spot a weakness.

"Deep down, she's still the Emperor's—"

"She is not, and wasn't for a long time."

"Once an Imperial, always an—"

Luke cut her off. "Right. So when are you divorcing Lieutenant Han Solo of the Imperial Navy?"

His sister stood aback. "That was low, Luke. Too low for you."

"I didn't exactly grow up in high society, _Princess_." Now he was hurting her. He knew it. But he couldn't stop himself now.

"I won't accept that _murderer_ into my family!"

"Look at yourself. You, telling me to decide who I marry based on _politics_. On allegiances from almost twenty years ago. When did you become a hypocrite, Leia?"

"That was different—"

"If you really think so, then… I'm sorry, Leia. I wish you didn't force me to make this choice—the hardest choice I ever made in my life, believe me. But you did… and I choose Mara."

He headed for the door. "Goodbye, Leia. We will return when you change your mind."

As soon as he left his sister's apartment he pulled the hood of his Jedi robe over himself. He did that mostly because he didn't want anyone to see tears streaming out of his weary blue eyes.

XXX

Mara found herself pacing the hotel room. She checked her chrono. One minute and fourteen seconds passed since the last time she did so. What was taking Luke so long?

She felt the presence of Luke in the corridor. Finally! Reaching into the Force, she felt her fiancée's distress. What could have gone wrong?

Luke entered, and pulled back his hood. "Mara," he said, approaching her. She gave him a kiss, and stroked his cheek. "You cried," she said, hating the fact that it sounded like an accusation.

Luke didn't seem to notice. "I was right to come alone to talk with her. The things she called you… what she accused you of…"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Luke seemed surprised at the question. "I… I don't ever want you to leave."

"But your sister rejected you… no, that's not right. She rejected _me_. If you tell her you made a mistake—"

"She's the one who made a mistake, Mara. Eventually she will see that."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will," he assured her. "How and when… I don't know. But she will."

"Sky—," she paused. That tone was the last thing Luke needed right now. "Luke, you know I don't want half the galaxy invited to our wedding, but doing it in secret isn't very appealing either."

Luke kissed her again. "We will keep that option as a last resort." He actually smiled at her. "For now… we'll just… be together."

Mara pulled Luke towards her, embracing him. Touching him through their Force-bond, she tried to soothe the pain he still felt. "Together…" she whispered, ready to lose herself completely. It was Luke who pulled away.

"Not yet, Mara. Not here. Not where Leia can walk in on us. I have to do something." He got ready to leave.

"Where're you going?"

"To get us a ship," he said. "We'll be off Coruscant by tonight."

Mara nodded. "Don't take too long, Skywalker. I am not the most patient woman in the galaxy." Then she gave him reassurance through the Force that belayed any threat in the statement.

Luke smiled. The pain of the confrontation with Leia was distancing itself. It was still there, but Mara's caring tempered it. He hadn't wanted to hurt Leia…

He kissed Mara again. "I won't. In fact, as soon as I get it arranged, I'll comm you with the location."

"All right. I'll pack—not that there's that much _to_ pack. Skywalker," she called as Luke made for the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."


	2. 2

"What did you say, Skywalker?"

"You heard me, Lando. I want to borrow the _Lady Luck_."

"You want me to lend you my ship."

"Yes. Mara and I—"

"Mara?" Lando looked at him incredulously. "What are you and Mara doing together?"

"Running away from my sister," Luke answered. He knew that Lando, despite having ended his fling with Mara years ago, and marrying Tendra Risant, still felt somewhat protective of his former lover.

"From Leia?"

"Yes."

"You'd better explain. I want to know what you might get the _Lady Luck_ and Mara into. And why did you come to me, and not Han, or Wedge?"

Luke tensed. After several seconds of thinking, he decided to tell Lando. "I asked Mara to marry me."

Lando dropped his glass, which shattered. "When did this happen?"

"On Nirauan. We both thought we were going to die… and we didn't want it to happen without

admitting our feelings. I'll tell you the whole story someday."

"Since you're planning on traveling together, I presume her answer was yes."

"It was. And in a perfect galaxy, we would be planning our wedding right now."

"You said you were running away from your sister."

"Leia…" Luke put his head down. "Leia doesn't approve me marrying the former Emperor's Hand. That's putting it mildly."

"She placed high hopes on the peace treaty…" Lando mused. "All right, I don't understand your sister—never have. Why did you come to me?"

"Who else? I need a ship I _know_ is reliable, and quick, so buying one is out."

"Like I said, I'm sure Han, or Wedge would be willing to help."

"Even if Han _did_ lend me the _Falcon_, Leia would know. That's what I'm trying to avoid. And Wedge is still in the military, which means Leia can give him orders."

Lando took that in. "All right, Luke. I guess I can use my wife's ship for a while. But you owe me one." He pulled out a datacard out of his pocket. "Here are the access codes to the _Lady Luck_. Hangar 11, berth 79. Good luck, Luke. I hope your sister changes her mind."

"So do I. Thanks, Lando."

"Hey, what're friends for?" He took a deep breath. "Take care of her, Luke."

"I will." Luke didn't know if Lando meant his ship, or Mara. He would keep the promise for both.

XXX

When Han Solo entered his apartment, he found his wife standing by the window. "Luke…" she whispered.

"No, it's just me, honey. What's wrong?"

"Han…"

"What is it?"

"Luke and I had a fight."

"About what?"

"I can't tell you."

Han took her in his arms. "It's okay."

"No it's not. Luke's in danger, I can feel it. But after our disagreement, he's blocking our bond. I can't feel anything except that he's still alive. And he's left the planet."

"Luke can take care of himself, Princess."

Leia cringed. "Don't call me that… for now… please."

"All right. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Luke… just wasn't himself when we fought"

"Not himself? Prin—Leia, I don't understand."

"I don't either. How could he?"

"Could what?"

"Han, please. I… just can't tell you."

"Look at me, Leia," Han said. "You know I never understood anything about the Force. But I can tell you're distressed. What do you want me to do, dear?"

"Find him. Bring him back. Rescue him from…"

"From what? Or should I say, from whom?"

Leia shuddered. Before he told her, he made her promise to keep the secret until he announced it. If she broke her promise now, Luke might never return. "From himself. From himself, and his own foolishness. Do it, Han. Do it for me."

"Leia…" he kissed her, and turned to go.

"Han," Leia called after him.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When I asked you to go look for Luke, I didn't mean right this minute." She gave a tiny smile, one that only Han would notice, before returning to the sad expression she held before. "Stay with me. I don't think I can bear tonight alone."

"Anything you say, Pri—darling." He lovingly embraced his wife. Whatever Luke did, he would get to the bottom of this. He dreaded the possibility that he would have to choose between being Leia's husband and being Luke's friend. He intended to avoid having to make that choice.


	3. 3

"Well, Chewie, where should we head?"

The Wookiee growled a suggestion.

"Come on. If he's hiding, that's the last place he'll go."

Chewie shrugged.

"Well, yes. Some people there might know something… but I'm sure I know Luke better than any of them."

Chewie barked a disagreement at that.

"Mara? You think she knows Luke better than me? Even if it's so, I doubt she's there right now."

Chewbacca made a final, forceful growl.

"All right, buddy… You sure know my soft spots. I _should_ visit the kids. Speaking of which, how about I drop you off to visit _your_ family? It's not really out of the way."

The Wookiee barked with excitement, then sulked.

"Ahh, you repaid that life debt a thousand times. Besides, where I'm going, there'll be Jedi to protect me…" He grinned at his friend. "And we both need to stock up on good memories. I've got a feeling that once we start the search, we won't be getting many."

Chewie barked something else. "I know… but Leia didn't specify a timetable. And if Luke is _really_ hiding, it won't be easy to find him… Maybe some clues will turn up in the next couple of days. I mean… he could be anywhere in the galaxy."

Chewie relented. "Great, pal. Next stop, Kashyyyk… then Yavin Four." The _Falcon _gracefully maneuvered around the Coruscant orbital traffic and went into light-speed. "It's just like old times, Chewie… me, you, and the _Falcon_, taking on the galaxy…"

His partner hooted. "Yeah… those were the days…"

XXX

"Funny. This place hasn't changed at all."

"Huh?"

"Nineteen years ago, Mara. Nineteen years ago, I was sitting at this very table with Obi-Wan, meeting Han for the first time… and as far as this place is concerned, it might have been yesterday. And on that day, I told Ben I was never coming back to this planet again. Shows how much I know."

"Why here, Skywalker."

"It's the last place anyone will look for us."

"So we just wait the storm out?"

"The storm hasn't hit… yet. And I hope to do something to prevent it."

"What, Skywalker?"

"I don't know. Pellaeon could hardly have been the only one in the Empire who wanted the peace treaty."

"Well, we won't do anything from Tatooine, that's for sure."

"Hey! Don't make fun of my homeworld!"

"You can make fun of mine," Mara winked.

"But I don't know…" Luke laughed. "I see."

"If you had to guess, Skywalker, where would you say I was from?"

Luke didn't hesitate. "Corellia."

"Really? I'm sure Solo would like that."

Luke's comlink beeped, and a stream of Huttese emerged from it. "Got it," Luke said. "Come on, Mara. They got the _Lady Luck_ refueled."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Somewhere close to the Imperial Remnant. I want to be close enough to take action. How does Ord Mantell sound?"

Mara smiled. "At least it'll be familiar."

As they got into the ship, Mara suddenly tensed. Luke felt it. "What is it?"

"I feel like someone's watching us…. I have a bad feeling about this, Skywalker."

Luke frowned. Mara's feelings of danger were not something to toss aside lightly. "We are not going to be running and hiding forever, Mara."

"I'll hold you to that, Skywalker," she said as the _Lady Luck_ rose into the Tatooine sky.

"Well… no ships lifted off after us," Luke said.

"Something is still wrong."

Luke didn't answer. Instead he abruptly threw the controls so the ship lurched. Mara lost her balance and fell into Luke's arms.

"You did that on purpose, Skywalker."

"Who, me?" he replied as he pulled the hyperdrive lever. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jade." And he kissed her. She placed her arms around him. "Mara," he whispered.

They heard a loud whistle as Artoo rolled into the cockpit. "Artoo," Luke said sternly, "Threepio's a bad influence on you."

"Mara stood up. "Just need to use the 'fresher," she said.

"This had better be important," Luke told the droid.

Instead of replying, Artoo plugged into the ship terminal, bringing up a datafile on the screen.

Luke barely managed to keep standing when he saw it. Regaining his composure, he read it again. No. He saw it right the first time. And yes, this was important enough to interrupt the kiss. Then Luke felt fear. Real, utter fear no amount of Jedi training would keep in control.

"Mara!" he yelled.


	4. 4

Lando was staring at the datafile in disbelief. _No way_. Of course, considering the person who brought it to him, it had to be genuine. He would check and double-check something like this very carefully.

The file was an announcement of a bounty. Bounty hunting wasn't as widespread as it had been during the Empire, but it still flourished in the Outer Rim. And this was a really _big_ bounty. Ten million credits. That someone would pay that kind of money for a person—any person—was scary enough. Considering who the person was… Lando, still hardly believing it, re-read the file.

**Name**: Mara Jade

**Species**: Human

**Sex**: Female

**Height**: 1.6 standard meters

**Hair** **color**: Red-gold

**Eye** **color**: Green

**Last** **known** **location**: Coruscant

That last line bothered Lando most of all. Mara, while not a public person, wasn't unknown. Her physical appearance was a matter of public record. But who would know that she had been on Coruscant just recently? Last _known_ location… not suspected, or possible, or probable. KNOWN. Lando resumed reading.

**Warning**: subject well trained in combat, piloting, and infiltration… _Whoever posted this, _Lando thought, _had done their homework. And well. _He kept reading. …subject known to have been in Jedi training, and may be armed with a lightsaber.

And, after all the information, in big, bold letters: **SUBJECT WANTED ALIVE AND UNHARMED**. There was a second page in the file, where the information was repeated in Huttese.

"Well, Calrissian?" Talon Karrde demanded. "What do you think?"

"Is there any possibility that this is not genuine? Someone's idea of a joke?"

"People who joke like that deserve a price on their heads themselves," Karrde growled. "No, it's real, all right… but," he raised his finger, "No matter how I nagged my contacts, nobody was able to find out who is behind this. What does that tell you?"

Lando thought for a moment. "That's it's most likely been done by a government," he said, and immediately realized where that conclusion could lead to…

Karrde must have picked up that reaction. "Do you know something about this?" the smuggler asked. "You have an idea who it might be?"

Despite logic, Lando thought the idea absurd… but of course, a ten million credit bounty on Mara was also absurd. "No," he finally said.

"You do, Calrissian," Karrde countered. "You just don't want to tell me. You know something I don't."

"Yes," Lando admitted. "No, I can't tell you. It's a matter of trust."

"All right. But that knowledge allowed you to speculate."

"Well… yes… but you're not going to believe it."

"Try me, Calrissian… who do you think is behind this?"

"Well, it's not _that_ certain…"

"Nothing is totally certain, Calrissian. Who?"

"Leia Organa Solo."

XXX

"Are you sure about this, Mara?"

"Look, Skywalker, we're going to have to land on a planet sooner or later. It's better to do it where and when we choose, with a ship that can take off on a moment's notice."

"I know… I'm just worried about you."

"Hey," she smiled, "you could turn me in and become a rich man."

Luke chuckled. "No, I could turn you in and become a very poor man… with a lot of credits."

Mara kissed him. "Thanks. You should teach me that Jedi disguise thing."

"I will… but right now, I prefer something more durable. Even I won't be able to maintain the illusion we I have to fight. By the way, I like you as a brunette."

Mara ran her fingers through her hair, which had been dyed dark brown. "I like my natural hair, Skywalker. As soon as this is over…"

He kissed Mara. "It'll be over soon. Come on."

As in any spaceport, life revolved around the cantina. Luke was surprised to find that the food here tasted quite good. He and Mara were enjoying their meal, but they were still paying careful attention to their surroundings.

"Hey! What're you doing?" a desperate voice shouted. Luke turned and saw two Gran, a Duros, and a human, each at least two meters tall, holding a young human boy. The boy was twelve or thirteen, had short, jet-black hair, and was dressed in a black jumpsuit and dark green cape.

"Hey," Luke heard the Duros say to his fellow thugs, "those are some fancy fabrics. Parents must be wealthy. What do you think…"

"Let him go." Luke's voice was hardly more than a whisper, but he immediately attracted attention of the four bullies.

"Mind your own business," one of the Gran grunted at him.

"Let him go," Luke repeated. One rarely could tell in advance whether the mind trick would work on any particular person. These seemed to be able to resist it… He felt Mara start getting up. _It's okay, dear_, he called through their bond. _It's still overkill_.

The second Gran yelled and threw a punch at Luke… or rather, at the place where Luke was a moment before. He now was off to the side, and threw lightning-fast kick, sending the Gran slamming into the human. Seeing that, the other Gran and the Duros both drew their blasters. Luke stuck out, grabbed their wrists, and squeezed with such force that they dropped the weapons. Then the Jedi simultaneously threw a jab into the Gran's throat with his left hand and a punch into the Duros' equivalent of the solar plexus with his right. Turning to see the recovered human swing a stool at him, Luke punched him in the jaw, and then struck out his legs from underneath him. He caught the stool the man dropped and sat down on it as if nothing had happened. He nodded at Mara, and then turned to the boy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir." He looked at Luke. "Hey, you're…"

"Not here," Luke whispered.

Mara approached. "We're leaving," Luke told her.

She nodded. The other bar patrons gave them a wide berth as they headed for the door. Once they were reasonably distant, and Luke didn't feel any eavesdroppers with the Force, the three of them sat down.

The boy spoke first. "You're Luke Skywalker," he said.

"Yes, I am," Luke admitted. "Now, what's your name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll hate me."

"Why should I hate you?"

"Because you're a Rebel."

Luke frowned. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Twelve. But what does that have to—"

"Twelve," Mara repeated. "When the Emperor was killed at Endor, you weren't even born. When he finally died permanently, you were three. You had nothing to do with the war… why should Luke hate you?"

"Because of who my father is."

Luke frowned again. "I don't hate _anyone_ because of who their father is… I have no right to." He looked at Mara with a knowing glance. "Now," he carefully looked at the boy, "What's your name?"

The boy finally relented. "Jagged Fel," he said.


	5. 5

"Lando," Leia smiled, "Come in. What can I do for you?"

Lando wasn't smiling. "You can explain this," he thrusted the datapad at her.

Leia read it, raised her eyebrows. "How am I supposed to—"

"Don't play games with me, _Madame Chief of State_," Karrde interrupted. "We—"

Leia rose out of her chair. "Just what are you implying? That this comes from _me_?"

"Who else? Mara doesn't have that many powerful enemies—"

"I am not her enemy, either," Leia said firmly. "Just what makes you suspect me?"

"Lando told me—"

_Snap-hiss_.

Karrde found himself staring into a glowing ruby red blade, its tip centimeters away from his throat. _Uh-oh_, he thought. He hadn't even noticed her drawing it.

_What if she just kills me now_? He and Lando knew better than to try to come in armed. The Noghri guards searched them very thoroughly. From what Karrde heard, only the Chief of State herself was allowed to have weapons in this office. Not that it would make any difference. Leia wasn't as skilled in lightsaber combat as her brother, but Karrde had no illusions about the two of them being a match for her.

Karrde stared Leia in the eye. She stared back.

"Leia," Lando began, but she turned her lightsaber towards him.

"You will address me as Chief of State Organa Solo," she said icily.

"Very well," Lando stepped back. "Karrde, could you leave us alone for a moment."

"Lando have you gone—"

"Karrde," Lando insisted, "trust me."

"Oh, I trust you," the smuggler assured him. "It's _her_ I worry about."

"Karrde," Lando almost begged.

"Fine. It's not my neck." He turned to Leia. "Your bodyguards call you 'Lady Vader',", he said. "How… appropriate." He strolled out of the office. Leia glared at his back. What she wanted to do the most was to hurl her lightsaber into Karrde. She _could _kill him for the insult… and in the process, prove him right. She shut off the blade.

"What do you want, Lando? I didn't—"

"I know what's going on. Luke told me."

Leia blinked. "And that's why you decided I was behind this bounty…"

"Means, motive, and opportunity," Lando observed. "It fits."

"Except I didn't—"

"Prove it."

"You can't prove a negative, Lando."

Lando paused. "Okay. _Convince _us."

"How?"

"Place a counter-bounty. Bigger."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Don't tell me a former princess can't afford it."

"The keyword there is _former_."

"But the Organa family fortune—"

"How do you think the Rebellion was funded? And of what's left, I don't control it."

"What?" Lando didn't know whether to believe her. "Who does?"

"I placed it in a trust to help war victims. I do not own the trust; I just sit on the board of directors. Right now, I'm not even the chair of that board."

"But you could use your influence…"

"It will take time. And you must understand the difficulties. I would be asking for a huge sum to go into the pocket of some bounty hunter to rescue a former top Imperial agent. I would be making this request of a board of directors, all of them from Alderaan. Would you like to try doing that, Lando?"

Lando clenched his fists. "In that case, I have nothing more to say. I hope you changed your mind." With that, he walked out.

Karrde was waiting. "Well?" he asked.

"Don't _ever_ play sabacc with that woman."

"Do you still think it's her? Did she use her Jedi mind tricks on you?

"I don't think so. As for whether it was her or not… I don't know. She sounded convincing, but I'm not sure if what she told me were reasons or excuses."

"So what do we do?"

"Is your ship here? Is it ready?"

Karrde smiled. "Yes, to both questions."

"Then I saw we try to find Mara before the bounty hunters do."

"Good idea. Do you need to pack?"

Lando shook his head. "I travel lightly."

XXX

"Your father is Baron Soontir Fel, right?" Mara asked.

"Yes. Do you hate me now?"

"As I said," Luke said, "I don't hate anyone for who their father is. And I have no reason to hate Baron Fel. He was on the other side, but he is an honorable man." Luke gazed into the distance. "I've met him, you know."

"When he flew with Rogue Squadron?" the young Fel asked.

"Then… and later." Luke didn't want to tell the boy about the last meeting, which hadn't been very amiable.

"How did you end up here, Jagged?" Mara asked. "It's quite a distance from your space."

"Most people call me Jag," he replied. "And—"

"Mara, watch out!" Luke shouted. But she was ahead of him. The rain of bolts swept through the place she'd been moments before. Mara and Luke both had their lightsabers out, standing back to back and fighting off thirty or forty hovering combat droids.

"Drop down!" Luke shouted to Jag. The droids fire was too rapid for the two Jedi to do anything but protect themselves.

Then the source of their attack stepped out into the alley. A tall figure, wearing the armor and helmet recognizable throughout the galaxy. Boba Fett.

The bounty hunter added the fire of his own rapid-fire blaster to that of the droids. Then he fired a grasping cable at Luke. The Jedi master winced. Fett should have known better than to try a trick he used fifteen years before. Luke avoided the cable, and continued deflecting the bolts from droids. He and Mara took out most of them by now. Luke stretched out with the Force. Fett hid his emotions too well, but…

"Jag, NO!" Luke yelled. But it was too late. Jag rushed Fett. A switchblade popped out of the bounty hunter's gauntlet and Fett stuck out with it, making a gash across Jag's face. The boy yelled in pain, and Fett grabbed him by the collar and fired his jetpack, lifting off the ground.

Luke already jumped, and in mid-air, he gave Fett a powerful kick in the helmet. Fett either dropped or released—Luke couldn't tell which—Jag. Luke caught the boy, but dropped his lightsaber in the process. He cushioned their fall using the Force.

Meanwhile, Mara, left alone with ten or so remaining droids, wasn't prepared for Fett's next move. The moment the bounty hunter let go of Jag, he fired a volley of darts at Mara. At least one made it through. Mara collapsed, and Fett landed next to her, grabbed her, and took off again.

Luke already recovered his weapon and jumped again, with is emerald blade in front of him. But Fett was already too high. Luke managed one swing, cutting off Fett's right leg. For all reaction Fett showed, he might have been a droid. Luke landed on his feet and shut off the weapon.

He stood up and played his last card. This could easily hurt Mara if he didn't have sufficient control, but he had no other choice. Using the Force, Luke ripped Fett's jetpack off his back.

Fett began to fall, but then spread his arms out, revealing a set of gliding membranes. Still holding on to Mara, Fett vanished out of his view. Less then twenty seconds later, Luke heard the sound of starship engines. He lowered himself, exhausted. There were no two ways about it: he had lost. He failed to protect the woman he loved. And, having no idea where the bounty originated, he couldn't mount a rescue, either.


	6. 6

Alarms blared as the _Falcon_ was yanked out of hyperspace. "What the…" Han shouted as he ran up to the cockpit. He now regretted leaving Chewie on Kashyyyk… if it was trouble…

He glanced out the viewport. It certainly looked like trouble… An Interdictor cruiser was ahead—along with two Dreadnoughts.

_Imperials?_ Han thought. _Here?_ Where was 'here' anyway? He glanced at the navicomputer and gulped. His memories of this place weren't exactly pleasant. He was very close to the Myrkr system.

The cruiser and the Dreadnoughts fired ion cannons at him. Madly zigzagging, Han sped away from the cruiser, wanting nothing more than to escape into hyperspace. The ships followed, and they also launched TIE fighters.

_Where's an asteroid field when you need one?_ Han thought grimly. He glanced at the instruments. He was almost out of the interdiction field…

That's when he nearly rammed an Imperial Star Destroyer that came out of hyperspace right on top of him. Before he could do anything, the _Falcon _was caught in a tractor beam, and began its long, slow, monotonous trip into the Star Destroyer's belly.

_Great,_ Han thought. _Just great_. He could try to get way… blow the _Falcon _up, get into an escape pod… _And either be dragged in anyway or simply blasted out of the sky._ He could hope that this was a misunderstanding… that the Star Destroyer was one of the ships captured by the New Republic over the years… _Yeah… sure, Han. Might as well hope their admiral is a Hutt._

The _Falcon _was still being dragged in. _So this is how it ends… the way it began._ _HAN SOLO, SNAP OUT OF IT!_ he shouted at himself. _No,_ he decided. _Not the end… not yet._ He got his blaster ready. No Luke, no Chewie, no Obi-Wan… but he himself was far from helpless.

His ship was dragged into the hangar bay, which quickly shut, cutting him off from the outside world. The tractor beams settled the _Falcon _down and released it. Han stood at the exit, waiting.

Just like on the Death Star, they began to pry the door open. Han aimed down the hallway…

The ramp finally came down and stormtroopers marched in, weapons ready. Han fired, dropping one. One of his partners fired his rifle, which emitted a bright blue ring instead of the usual red bolt. _Stun beams_, Han thought. He took the shooter down, fired his blaster again, but then he saw all remaining troops in the squad raise their rifles at once.

_Damn_, was his last thought before he was hit and collapsed on the deck of the _Falcon_.

XXX

Luke took the _Lady Luck_ out of hyperspace and a familiar system appeared ahead. Nirauan. The place where he asked Mara to marry him… the place where they found love…

"Are we home?" Jag asked. Luke came back to the present. He didn't know why he was supposed to take Jag home instead of rushing off to look for Mara anywhere he could, but through the Force, he felt that it was the right thing to do. _Besides,_ he mused, _it's not like I know where Fett is taking her._ Maybe he would get a clue here.

He took the _Lady Luck_ down. "Nirauan control," he transmitted, "this is private yacht _Lady Luck_, requesting permission to land at your spaceport."

He got no response, but he saw the strange-looking fighters rise and head towards him. He felt no hostile intent… these were disciplined pilots, who'd wait for orders before attacking.

"_Lady Luck, _this is Nirauan control. Permission to land denied," a transmission in accented Basic came in. "If you continue your approach, you will be fired upon."

_Damn!_ Luke thought. He searched his mind for a possible solution when Jag interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Skywalker, but maybe I should contact my father."

Luke couldn't believe he didn't think of it earlier. _I only hope we can get through fast enough._

Jag obviously understood what he was thinking. "It's a family channel. It'll get through immediately."

Luke smiled at that. Leia had a family channel installed in her office comm unit. A message sent on it would get to Leia immediately, no matter what was waiting. Of course, very few people knew its code—he, Han, Chewie, Han and Leia's children, and Winter. _And hopefully, soon, Mara_. It didn't surprise Luke that Soontir Fel—who was, by all indications, a family man—would have a similar arrangement.

Baron Fel's image appeared on the comm screen. "Jag?" The elder Fel gasped. "Where are you?"

"Dad, I'm in the _Lady Luck, _and your pilots are about to shoot us down."

"What!" Fel yelled, and Luke saw him turn to the side and stumble. Then the channel was cut off.

"Dad!" Jag shouted, but it was no use. They were being jammed.

"Jag, hold on tight. If your father didn't get through…"

But then, less then thirty seconds after they were cut off, the jamming deactivated, and they received a new transmission.

"_Lady Luck,_ you have clearance to land on platform 219."

Luke acknowledged, then turned to Jag. "Thanks."

"Welcome."


	7. 7

By the time Luke landed, the welcoming committee was already there. As soon as Jag stepped out of the ship, he was hugged by his mother. "I was so worried," she said, before turning to Luke. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," he said before turning to Jag's father. "Baron," he extended his hand.

Fel shook it. "No need for formality," he said.

"Soontir, then. It's good to see you again.

As they got into a speeder, Fel frowned. "That's odd, considering the destruction of property the last time—"

"Hey," Luke protested, "that was Mara's doing. I was in a healing trance at the time, and I knew nothing about it."

"Mara?" Fel stroked his chin in thought. "Where is she, by the way?"

Luke turned to him. "She was with me when we met your son."

"Where was that?" Fel asked.

"Ord Mantell."

"Jag!" Syal yelled. "What were you thinking?" She glanced at her son and gasped. "And where did you get that scar?"

"Uhm… mom…" Jag stammered.

"We'll have a talk later," Soontir said, but he gave Luke an inquisitive stare. "You'd better explain."

"Luke thought carefully. He certainly didn't want the Fels to think he was blaming their son for what happened… even if the blame was justified. "There is no bacta tank on the _Lady Luck_," he said, "and the Force can only do so much—especially on a non-Force-sensitive."

"But how did he get hurt in the first place?"

"It was my own fault," Jag said.

"Huh?" Soontir looked at his son, then at Luke, then back at Jag. "What did you do?"

"He attacked Boba Fett."

Syal's eyes flew wide open. "I thought he was dead," she whispered.

"So did I," said Soontir. "But it makes sense," he thought aloud, "If Mara was with you."

"You know about the bounty?"

"Yes. Did he get her?"

"Unfortunately, yes… I took his jetpack, cut off his right leg, but he still escaped." Luke winced at the memory. A Jedi had to admit his failures but he didn't have to like it. Then he realized something. "Do you know who's behind it?"

"Not for certain," Fel replied. "I have suspicions, and I'm using my contacts to confirm them. We believe it's related to a set of recent suspicious activities."

"What sort?" Luke asked, worried. This could be trouble for more than just him and Mara.

"I don't have all the details," Fel said. "And as I said, I still haven't confirmed my suspicions." Fel thought for a moment. "Admiral Parck will get back here tomorrow," he said. "Hopefully, he'll have the information we need."

"Will he be willing to give it to me?"

"I'll persuade him," Fel spoke with absolute certainty.

"But tonight," Syal interjected, "you're our guest."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fel."

"Please," she said. "If Soontir insists on first-name basis, I don't see any need for formality with me."

Luke smiled. "All right."

"But what were you doing on Ord Mantell?" Fel asked him. "Quite out of the way of Coruscant… or Yavin Four." Luke winced again.

"You know quite a bit about what I do," he said. "The basic idea is that Leia doesn't like the idea of Mara and I getting married."

Fel glanced at Luke. "Cant' really said I'm surprised."

"At what? Us getting together or Leia being angry?"

"The first one. But why did you come here, instead of looking for her?"

"I _am _looking. I just had no idea who's behind this, and coming here felt right. Since you and Parck might have the information, it doesn't seem like I made a mistake."

Fel nodded. "All right. So we'll meet with Parck tomorrow," he said.

Luke picked up his concern. "Something wrong?"

"I just… do you ever feel like you're trying to fight an enemy of whom you can see only a small part—the part he _wants_ you to see?"

Luke stared at Fel. Few people could summarize things so succinctly. "Yes," he said quietly. "All the time."

XXX

"All right, get up."

Han opened his eyes, and saw two white armored legs. He blinked, then looked up. Two stormtroopers were pointing their rifles at him. Han stood up. The Imperials nudged him ahead. He realized his hands were handcuffed. _Damn_, he thought. _Chewie and Leia must be going crazy with worry_.

Wherever in the galaxy they were, there was no mistaking the atmosphere present on a Star Destroyer. The confidence surrounding the Imperials who captured him surprised Han—considering the state the Imperial Remnant was supposed to be in, it seemed misplaced.

A door opened, and Han was marched into a large chamber, with a rise in the back. _Oh, great,_ he thought, _a throne room on a Star Destroyer. Someone has a very big ego_.

"Solo," a low voice said. Han looked up at the man sitting on the throne. He was tall and thin, with reddish brown hair. He was wearing a uniform of an Imperial admiral, but instead of olive green, it was black.

"What do you want?" Han demanded, figuring if the man wanted him dead, he already would be.

"Come, Solo. You should learn to be more polite."

"If you think you'll get anything out of me, you—"

"Solo," the man sounded disappointed. "You're not much use, really."

Han nearly laughed. "Sure. Why don't you let me be on my way, then."

"You don't understand, Solo. You aren't much _use_, but you can be _trouble_. No, I think I'll keep you here until my plan goes in motion."

"You're going to hold me hostage, to get concessions out of my wife."

"Concessions, Solo? Soon, people will be begging to join me. This is your chance to be one of them."

"Join you? You've got to be nuts."

"If you'd rather suffer," the man said, "I can't help you."

Han stood defiantly. "First Thrawn, then a bunch of Palpatine's clones, then Daala, then some dark lord, then a moff and a conman. Each attempt to revive the Empire was more pathetic then the last. You will be no different."

The man's smile vanished. "We'll see. Take him away."

The stormtroopers gripped him by the shoulders and marched him out of the room. Han tried to keep track of location, but that was difficult, especially since he had no idea where on the Star Destroyer the throne room was located. He wondered who the man was. Although he was certain he'd never seen him before, some features were definitely familiar.

He was led into a detention area. The stormtroopers pressed their rifles into his back, urging him onward. At the end of the corridor, one trooper unlocked the cuffs on his hands while the other three held blasters leveled at him. Then he was unceremoniously shoved into the cell. The door shut. Han knew better than to bang on the door and scream. He would save his strength.

_I wonder if this was how Leia felt on the Death Star,_ he thought.


	8. 8

The trouble with Imperial captivity is that you lose track of time.

Since Han was brought in, the only time indicator was that they fed him soon after his imprisonment. It didn't help that he fell asleep sometime afterwards. He already doubted whether he'd been here one day or two.

_I'm really going crazy._

The door opened, and Han watched the stormtroopers throw another person into the room. It was a woman, with dark brown hair… _like Leia's_, he suddenly thought. _Could it be?_ But then, his mouth flew open as he looked at her. It wasn't Leia, but he did recognize her, although she looked very different without her hair color…

"Mara?" he said.

"Han Solo," Mara acknowledged.

"Are you okay?"

"Let's see. Chased off Coruscant, captured by Boba Fett, kept sedated to prevent me from using the Force, imprisoned by some insane admiral with delusions of grandeur, and stuck in a cell with the second most annoying man in the galaxy. Yeah, I'm okay."

Han looked at her. "The _second_ most annoying man in the galaxy?"

"Yeah. Skywalker gets the top slot."

Han took that in. "Luke! You know where he went?"

"What do you mean?"

"Leia told me that Luke and she had a fight, and she sent me to find him, and, quote, 'save him from his own foolishness,' unquote. She said she couldn't be more specific. Do you know what's going on? And why did you color your hair?"

"Yes, Solo, I do know what's going on," Mara said. "And Luke suggested changing the hair when we found out about the bounty. See how well that worked."

"Well? Why did Luke leave?"

"You first."

"Very well," Han didn't want to be next to angry Mara Jade when he had nowhere to run. "I left Chewie with his family, and first went to Yavin Four—the most obvious place."

"Too obvious."

"True. So I was coming back to Kashyyyk, and then, around Myrkr—"

"Myrkr?"

"Yes, Myrkr. That's where the Imperials pulled me out of hyperspace with an Interdictor, and got a tractor beam on me. And then they sent stormtroopers about the _Falcon,_ and stunned me. I woke up on the Star Destroyer, the admiral gave me his 'The Empire will be back' speech, and then threw me in here."

Mara thought for a moment.

"Okay," Han said. "Your turn. But first, can't you do something with the Force?"

"You think I haven't thought of that? Or that the Imperials haven't? They have ysalamiri nearby."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Right. So Luke and I left Coruscant and went to Tatooine."

"Why there?"

"Just seemed like the least likely place anyone would look for us. But then we went to Ord Mantell."

"Why?"

"Luke thought there was trouble brewing in the Imperial Remnant, so he wanted to be close enough to do something."

"He was right about the trouble part."

"I still have no clue what this admiral is after. When I asked why he put a bounty on me, he said 'I want your eyes'."

"Huh?"

"That's what I thought, too."

"We can think about that later. It's not like we lack the time."

"So we headed to Ord Mantell," Mara continued. "And we got a surprise there. In the cantina, while we were there, four thugs were about to beat a twelve-year old boy. So Luke went over to them for a talk."

Han chuckled. "Are all their limbs still attached to their bodies?"

"Surprisingly, yes. And do you know who the kid turned out to be?"

"Who?"

"Baron Fel's son."

"Fel has a son? How did he get there?"

"I never found out. We just left the cantina and started to talk when Fett struck. He used a whole bunch of droids to overwhelm me and Luke, and stunned me. I woke up in a holding cell on his ship. I have no idea what happened to Luke or Jag—that's the young Fel's name—but Fett…"

"Yes?" Han asked her.

"Apparently, Luke cut off his right leg."

"Hard to believe Fett's still alive and in business."

"He might have come out just for this bounty. It was ten million."

"TEN MILLION?"

"Yes."

"The admiral must consider you important."

"I wish I knew why."

"I suspect you'll find out."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"So, that's how you got here. But you said you knew why Luke ran away in the first place. Well? What didn't Leia approve of?"

Mara looked at him for a long time and sighed. "Luke's choice of a wife."

XXX

Luke and General Fel were walking through the corridors of the Empire of the Hand military headquarters. They were actually underground—the building appeared to be one-story from the outside. The conference room was on floor minus five.

"Now, Skywalker, you must understand this. I trust you. No one else here does. Parck allowed this because he trusts me. But he insisted on ysalamiri being brought in."

Luke nodded. He actually expected something like this. As for his lightsaber, he left it at the Fels' home, being absolutely certain he would not be allowed to bring _that_ in.

"Some other people will here will be less trusting than Parck. General Kell, in particular."

"What's his department?"

"Army special ops," Fel replied. "We're here."

The door opened, and they went in. There was a large oval table with display screens at each seat and a large screen on the back wall. Imperial officers—five humans and a Chiss—were sitting around it. Luke looked to the head of the table. Admiral Parck appeared quite similar in appearance to Pellaeon, but his eyes burned with a fire unseen in the other old admiral. Even without the Force, Luke got the sense that this man would go to great lengths to complete the tasks he set for himself.

"You're late, Fel," a short man sitting on Parck's right said. "Entertaining your Jedi more important than a meeting of the high command?"

Fel took a seat opposite the man. "That was uncalled for, Kell," Parck said firmly. "There is a reason I allowed Skywalker in here, a reason that will be revealed shortly. But I suggest we introduce ourselves to Skywalker. Kell, you first."

Kell glared at Parck.

"I'm General Kell, commander of Army special operations units. And with all due respect, sir," he turned to the admiral, "We don't need the Jedi. The Empire always got along quite fine without them."

Fel leaned back. "Do you really believe that? Then please tell me why we're here and not on Coruscant?"

That prompted some murmurs. Kell, fuming, sat down.

The next person to introduce himself was a tall blond human with a large scar on his forehead. "Admiral Recus Norell," he said. "Director of military intelligence."

A short, bald officer gave Luke a hostile glance—not as hateful as Kell, but enough for the Jedi to notice without the Force to aid him. "Rear Admiral Zalis Taldine," he said. "Commander, 3rd Fleet."

The man next to Luke—he was much younger than the others—turned to him. "Colonel Jerrem Queder," he shook Luke's hand. "Commander, 501st Stormtrooper Legion."

Luke winced at that. "Vader's Fist," as the 501st was known during the Rebellion, was famous for its ruthlessness—and the skill of its men. He wondered how this one compared. The commander appeared more amiable to him than the other officers. _I should talk to him later_.

The Chiss was almost impossible for Luke to read. He was very tightly controlled. "General Albon'ath'eredo," he said. "Director of weapons research."

"You can call him Nath," Parck told Luke. "All right, to business."

"Take a look here," he hit several buttons on his console, and an image appeared on the screen behind him. Luke immediately recognized it. It did not bring back the best of memories.

"This is the Galaxy Gun. It's about twenty times the length of a Star Destroyer. It was used during Palpatine's supposed return eight years ago."

"There was nothing supposed about it!" General Kell said. "I saw the Emperor with my own eyes!"

"Master Skywalker, do you care to explain?" Fel asked.

The Imperials turned to Luke. He cleared his throat. "Palpatine has used the Force to transfer his consciousness into a clone body. I don't know how many times he did that—I'm not sure if he still had his original body at Endor. But you all know a clone is never the same as the original, and, of course, Palpatine couldn't use ysalamiri the way Thrawn did. His last incarnation was definitely bordering on insanity."

"Skywalker," Parck said, "What do you know about the Galaxy Gun?"

Luke straightened himself. "It was essentially a long-range Death Star. Its missiles had very fast hyperdrives, and could get across the galaxy in hours."

"We know all that. What happened to it?"

"It fired a missile at Byss, around which it orbited. The explosion destroyed it."

"Well, someone is very curious about it."

"What?"

"Do you know how Palpatine—if it was him—kept its construction secret?"

"Well, unless one knew the hyperspace routes for the Deep Core, going there would be suicide."

"Couldn't your Jedi tricks have done the job?" Kell sneered.

Luke glanced at him. The truth of the matter was, he _could_ have used the Force to navigate the Deep

Core and find Byss. It was an oversight that became apparent only in retrospect.

"I was busy, and at the time, there were no other Jedi," he said.

Kell was about to say something else when General Nath spoke up.

"Actually, that's not the whole story. There were a number of Imperial facilities created in the Unknown Regions post-Endor—and some pre-Endor. We found some only recently."

"You didn't know?"

"Apparently, Palpatine—the reborn Palpatine, I mean—either didn't know what Thrawn was doing here, or he knew and didn't approve, or he may have supported it, but didn't trust Thrawn. Thrawn, after all, was well known for defying Palpatine when he thought his orders were not militarily sound. We have lost ships in mysterious circumstances around that time."

"Palpatine's forces attacking us! Preposterous!" Kell protested.

"We have no time for that debate," Parck said. "My point is, someone—a third party—has been, in the past few months, searching for the plans of the Galaxy Gun. And they found quite a bit."

"Who found them?" Colonel Queder spoke up.

"We don't know."

"I think it was the New Republic," Kell glared at Luke.

The Jedi Master smiled. "Sorry to break your bubble, General, but the New Republic wouldn't send out so much as a probe droid to find plans for the Galaxy Gun."

"And why is that? Because they're a really nice people and would never use such a weapon?"

"No," Luke said. "Because they already have them."

"Where?" Kell demanded.

"I don't know, and do you think I would tell you if I did?"

Parck considered that. "So whoever did this would not know about it."

"Doubtful," Luke contested. "More likely, they decided they had a better chance in the Unknown Regions. The NRI revamped its security procedures after the _Darksaber_ incident."

"All right. So we don't know…"

Fel stood up. "I've been using my contacts to investigate something else. Specifically, the bounty on former Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade."

"It was routed through a bunch of middlemen and front companies, but I did get to the end of the chain. The originator was Admiral Roxad Sarim. The new Supreme Commander of the Imperial Remnant."

"I never liked him. How did he get that position? There were many—"

"He defined himself by his opposition to Pellaeon. There are rumors—unconfirmed—that he was behind the assassination."

"Excuse me, General," Kell looked at Fel, "But what does the bounty on this Mara Jade has to do with the subject at hand?"

"Parck?" Fel asked the admiral.

"Some of the installations require an identification of someone from Palpatine's inner circle—like an Emperor's Hand. If you try to force your way in, they self-destruct, and all your efforts go for naught."

"But Admiral," Taldine was skeptical. "I don't see what's the issue here. With its current resources, the Remnant can't build a Galaxy Gun without stopping maintenance on its fleet."

"Perhaps they are not seeking to build a Galaxy Gun."

"Of course. They're looking for the plans just out of curiosity," sneered Kell. "I should probably add 'naïve' to my opinion of Jedi."

"What I meant," Luke said, "Was that they weren't looking to build the whole thing. The Galaxy Gun is nothing special—it's the missiles that had all the new tech. And there were only two pieces of tech that would make a difference—the nucleonic bombs and the ultra-fast hyperdrive."

"The nucleonic reaction induction is well known. It wouldn't be difficult to make the bombs," Nath said.

"The hyperdrive, then."

"I don't understand," Colonel Queder said. "Isn't speed just a matter of the power? Why can't we make a hyperdrive that fast?"

"We can, and we have," Nath told him. "The problem is navigation. The computers can't keep up, and the ship, unless it's very lucky, will collide with something. We have no idea how these missiles got around that problem."

Luke looked around. "I don't know how they did it, either," he said. "But I know how it _can_ be done."

"Oh?" General Kell stared at him. "Some Jedi trick again?"

Luke didn't want to argue with Kell. "Essentially. I'm willing to get into a ship with a hyperdrive like that and prove it."

General Nath looked interested. "Unfortunately, we don't have a manned craft like that."

"We don't have time, either," Parck said. "Maybe later."

"If there is a later," Fel said.

"Yes. Always that." Parck leaned back and closed his eyes. Luke felt sympathy for this harsh man, whose life—like his own—turned out to be, he now realized, very difficult.


	9. 9

Leia sat brooding in her office. Luke was gone, Han was gone, Lando was gone… _What happened to me?_ she thought. _My friends think I'd place a bounty on Mara?_

_I'm not sure if what she told me were reasons or excuses._ That was what Lando told Karrde in the security recording she watched. The problem was, she wasn't sure herself. She may have not offered a counter-bounty, but she certainly had the resources to do something.

Her comm chirped. She glanced. If it was some bureaucrat… But it was the family line. She eagerly hit the receiver button.

A hologram of Chewie appeared, and the Wookiee gave a long series of growls.

"You're on Kashyyyk. Got it. And Han went to Yavin Four… he isn't back?"

Sad growl.

"He didn't contact me either. Not like him."

Another growl.

"No, I can't come. Han's alive—I would definitely feel it if he died."

Chewie muttered a question.

"Do you need money for a ship? Or anything else?"

Chewbacca barked a negative reply. "Your family's ship, huh? All right. Then I won't hold you up…

It's so frustrating here… One more thing—if you can find Lando or Talon Karrde, they might help you."

Chewie grunted an acknowledgment, and something else.

"I know. But I was there with him all these times. Good luck, Chewie. Bring Han home."

The comm disconnected.

Leia got back to her thoughts. Now, worry for Han was added to them.

_I wish I could come_.

Was it really that impossible? Did she really need to be here all the time?

_I was there with him all these times…_

She hated crises, since they always had the side effect—in addition to killing many good people—of

tearing her apart from her family.

_You, telling me to decide who I marry based on politics_.

Politics. Politics put Palpatine into power. Politics nearly let Thrawn destroy the New Republic. Politics almost got Han imprisoned for treason. _Han…_

_When did you become a hypocrite, Leia?_

She got the hint there. From a _political_ standpoint, a marriage to Prince Isolder of Hapes would be a very good thing.

Was she really looking at this from the wrong angle? The _political _angle? Could Luke have been right?

The comm interrupted her thoughts again. She looked at it. The origin was military.

A hologram of Wedge Antilles resolved itself. "We're ready to depart, ma'am. But just so you know,

I've just received the latest update from Intelligence. No progress, no indication where they might strike."

"Hopefully, they won't strike at all. That's why I'm sending you, Wedge. That's why I'm giving you the _Lusankya_, despite the fact that every other Senator was shouting 'New Empire!' to anyone who would listen—and some who wouldn't."

"Like you," Wedge said. "Feels good to have one's efforts appreciated."

Leia took in the sarcasm. "You're going to go to the Imperial border and show the flag. _Maybe_ a Super Star Destroyer will have a deterrence effect."

"Maybe. That's what Super Star Destroyers were built for, after all."

Leia knew that, and realized what that meant. "I don't have to like it. But if it prevents an all-out war…"

"I understand."

"May the Force be with you, Wedge."

"Thanks. Antilles out." The hologram vanished.

_How did it come to this?_ Leia asked herself. The answer was not forthcoming.

XXX

"Were you serious about trying an ultra-fast hyperdrive?" Colonel Queder asked Luke.

They were taking a break from the meeting. Admiral Parck said he'd consider the suggestions and make a decision. There was definite concern about what was revealed yesterday. A small, faster fleet could be much more effective than a large slower one—especially if it primarily utilized terror tactics.

"Yes, I meant what I said. Why did you think I didn't?"

Queder didn't reply.

Luke changed the subject. "How did Kell get where he is?"

"Oh, he's not stupid," Fel said. "In fact, purely as a military officer, he's quite capable—it's just that unlike the rest of us, he spent most of the war at the Core, as part of Palpatine's personal fleet. And then, shortly before Endor, he was transferred to Byss. And the closer a fleet was stationed to the capital, the more indoctrination its officers were subject to. That's Kell. He made his way to us six years ago. He knows spec-ops—no one questions that. There has been some tension—he didn't want to let Chiss into his units—but Parck basically put his foot down and told him that if he didn't like it, he could leave. I still don't think he _likes_ them," he smiled, "But he chose not to leave."

Queder looked at Luke. "Master Skywalker?"

"Huh?"

"I have done quite a bit of research about the history of the Old Republic. It's a hobby of mine. From what I understand, the Jedi Order held a lot of power—how did the Empire manage to come into existence in the first place?"

That wasn't what Luke expected. A discussion of Jedi philosophy with a commander of a stormtrooper legion? "Why do you ask?"

"Mostly curiosity. You'd say that the Jedi are the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. At the risk of sounding rude, one: you didn't do a very good job the first time; and two: who appointed you?"

Fel stared at the young colonel. "Jerrem," he started, but Luke raised his hand.

"Both of his questions are valid," he said. "And the answers are related."

"First of all, there are individuals who have the ability to use the Force, and to not let these abilities come to fruition is a waste of potential. That is no different from an aptitude for politics, for sports, for art, for science—or for warfare," he added, looking at the two officers. "No one suggests outlawing training in any of these disciplines."

"I can accept that, but—"

"Wait, I'm getting there."

"Second, since it is impossible to identify every such individual, there is always a chance that a dark side user will arise, and it is useful to have people who can counter him or her. And before you protest that it wouldn't happen without someone training that person in the dark side, you would be wrong. You _can_ become proficient in the Force on your own—it's mostly confidence in yourself. And it is far easier to do that with the dark side."

Luke paused, then resumed his explanation. "The Jedi did keep the peace for thousands of years. But then, the Jedi order made a mistake. A mistake that Master Yoda explained to me."

"The Jedi Order's power and prestige peaked after the end of the Sith Wars, a thousand years before the Empire. And then, the Jedi in their pride and arrogance on one side, and the public that forgot the Jedi are fallible beings like them on the other, produced a change."

"The Jedi started to believe that their responsibility was fundamentally different from that of the rest. It isn't. The Jedi have more responsibility, but that is simply because they have more power. But the nature of that responsibility is the same as that of every galactic citizen."

He breathed. "Everyone is responsible. I don't like the moniker 'guardians of peace and justice' because every responsible citizen is that—that's what it means to be responsible."

"The Jedi, having forgone the responsibility of citizens for what they believed to be a higher responsibility, have ceases to be responsible citizens themselves. They isolated themselves from the ordinary people. And when that happened, eventually they took the easy way out."

"The Jedi were supposed to be servants of the people. But as there are countless quadrillions of people in the galaxy, being that is difficult. It means having to make some pretty hard choices. The smaller the number of people you serve, the easier it is. And so the Jedi first became servants of the Republic, then servants of the Senate, and finally servants of the Chancellor. And they didn't even notice it happen—each generation simply got a little closer to that."

"So once Palpatine became Chancellor…" Colonel Queder said.

"Exactly. That was just a culmination of what began centuries before. I may have made similar mistakes at the beginning, despite Yoda's warnings, when my biggest concern had been having any Jedi at all. About a year ago, Mon Mothma told me virtually the same thing: Jedi must be citizens first, Jedi second. I have been making some changes since then. The Jedi have to know what life is like in the rest of the galaxy. The good and the bad."

Colonel Queder looked at him in surprise. "That's an interesting point of view. I never really thought about it like that, but… remember the Ssi-Ruuk?"

Luke nodded.

"Well, that was just the tip of the iceberg of what we found out here. There's a reason they called it the Unknown Regions, after all. It may sound odd, coming from a stormtrooper commander, but I prefer not to fight if I don't have to."

"That's not odd," Luke said.

"It's maturity," Fel added. "When I first left the Academy, I was eager to fight and show these Rebels—no offense, Luke—something."

"None taken," Luke said. "I know that feeling."

"So do I," Colonel Queder told them. "But the stormtroopers I command are not mindless clones. They are recruits, volunteers. They have friends, families. And having them die under my command…"

"I know that feeling, as well," Luke told the colonel.

"I said I never thought about it in the words you put it, but you can thin think of it like that. All these dangers… That's what we've been doing out there, right? Protecting those who can't protect themselves. That was Thrawn's idea behind the Empire of the Hand—a shield between the Unknown Regions and the rest of the galaxy. And what we're doing is fulfilling our responsibility as galactic citizens. Which means," Colonel Queder finished, looking at Luke, "We are not so different after all."

"No," Luke said. "We are not." And he believed. Most of the people he met here insisted that the Empire of the Hand was not Palpatine's Empire, but these words from a stormtrooper colonel made him believe it. Like nothing else could.

A soldier entered and saluted. "General. Colonel. Admiral Parck requests your presence."

Fel nodded. "Tell the admiral we're on our way." They followed the man out of the courtyard.

Back in the meeting room, Parck and the other officers were waiting. Luke, Queder, and Fel took their seats.

Parck rose.

"If, as we believe, Admiral Sarim has been trying to recover the super-faster hyperdrives—which General Nath suggest we dub 'ultradrives'—of the Galaxy Gun missiles, we're facing a potentially serious threat. While the files we have on Sarim are incomplete, we do have numerous testimonies from when he was a commander, and Isard was running the Empire. Everyone agrees: he's a capable tactician, but a terrible administrator. If he plans to strike, it will be soon." Parck activated the screen, showing a map of a region of the galaxy. Highlighted in blue was a large strip of territory officially belonging to no one—not the Empire, not the Empire of the Hand, and not the New Republic.

"Admiral Taldine, you're to take your fleet into that territory, and find out what, if anything, is happening. The fleet will be supplemented by," Parck looked at Fel, "one starfighter carrier and its squadrons, which you can pick at your discretion from the units stationed here. Colonel Queder, your troops are to accompany them. General Fel will be in overall command of the task force. Master Skywalker, you will go with them."

Luke nodded. He was not subject to orders from Parck, but arguing over that was stupid—he would go with Fel no matter what, since if this Admiral Sarim had Mara…

"General Fel, you are free to take any action you deem necessary."

Fel saluted.

General Kell spoke up. "Sir, don't you have anything for me to do? You're not sending any of my men with them."

"No, I'm not. I have something else for you to do, General."

"What, sir?"

"You're going to Bastion."

Kell processed that, then nodded and sat down.

"General Fel," Admiral Parck said, "Your task force is to leave as soon as possible, by tomorrow morning at the latest. Good luck to all of you. Dismissed."

As they left the room, Fel motioned Luke aside and whispered.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."


	10. 10

"How many times do I have to tell you, Calrissian? There's nothing going on between me and Shada… our relationship is strictly professional."

"If you say so. That's what I used to say about me and Tendra. A business partnership," he grinned.

"That was you."

"Of course it was. But can't you see the way she looks at you? Trust me, it'll happen."

"You want to bet on it?"

"Well, I can't make that bet with you, can I? You'll swindle me—act the moment any deadline we set expires."

"No matter who you bet against, you will lose. Nothing will _ever_ happen."

"Keep saying that. No one on this ship was willing to take up that bet. Why are we going to Ord Mantell, anyway?"

"An interesting rumor came in. Supposedly a single unarmed human beat up four patrons in a bar, each larger than he was, and armed with blasters."

"You think it was Luke?"

"I don't know if anyone but a Jedi could do that. And according to rumors, a woman accompanied him."

"Didn't say anything about her being a redhead?"

Karrde frowned. "They said she was a brunette."

"That—"

"That means nothing. They probably found out about the bounty and took precautions."

"Captain?" a crew member came up. Karrde looked at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we've just come out of hyperspace at Ord Mantell. And as soon as we did, we've been hailed by another ship. The pilot is a Wookiee, and none of us…"

"Right. Patch it through to my comlink. "This is the _Wild Karrde_," he said.

A growl of Shyriiwook erupted.

"Chewie?" Lando shouted.

Several barks, sounding rather happy, were the reply.

"It's Chewie, all right."

"We better talk in person," Karrde said. "We'll dock the ships together, and you can come aboard."

The Wookiee acknowledged, then broke the connection.

"He says he's looking for Han Solo."

"I've heard it," Lando replied. "What do you think happened?"

Karrde looked at him. "Why guess, when we're about to find out?"

XX

Chewbacca came out of his ship and stormed Lando, embracing him.

"Chewie, are you trying to kill me? Let me go!"

The Wookiee barked something. "Yeah, a very lucky coincidence."

In the few minutes it took them to secure a landing clearance, Chewbacca told them what he had been doing.

"I suspect we're looking for the same thing, essentially. Han was looking for Luke, we're looking for Mara, we know Luke and Mara were together," mused Karrde.

Chewbacca growled a protest. "Yeah, Han disappeared. En route between Yavin Four and Kashyyyk? Not much to go on."

The Wookiee lowered his head.

"Let's split up," Lando suggested. "Chewie and I will go to the spaceport and try to find out which ships were here at the same time as the _Lady Luck_. You and Shada try to tack down the people who got in a fight with Luke—if it was Luke."

"Good idea," Karrde agreed. "Well, let's go," he said as the ship jolted on landing.

XX

Karrde and Shada entered the spaceport cantina. Karrde went to the bartender while Shada mulled around, looking for possible danger.

"Yeah, I've seen it," the bartender told him. "Scared a bunch of my customers, too."

"I want to meet them."

"No, you don't. They had quite a reputation before that man came along. They're trying to recover it." He stepped away from the stand.

"Indeed we are—and we will." Karrde turned to see a two-meter tall human lunge at him.

_Click_.

The business end of a blaster nudged the man's head.

"Are you going to drop that knife, or do I need to put a hole through your skull?" Shada asked.

The man hesitated, but didn't let go.

"Not good enough," Shada whispered, and before the man realized what was happening, he was disarmed, had his arms twisted behind him, and Karrde was holding a blaster on him.

"If you don't want to lose any more of your reputation, you better talk quick," he said.

"All right, all right," the man gave in. "Well, it was like this…"

The man obviously put the best spin he could on the story, but Karrde got the essential facts. The man followed Luke and Mara—he was almost certain it was Mara—and the boy out of the bar after he regained his consciousness. Whatever plans he may have had, they were interrupted by someone else's.

"There was a battle here, all right," Shada said. Karrde nodded. Blaster scorch marks an all the buildings, pieces of metal all over the place… Karrde picked one up. It was a piece of some droid.

"Definitely cut by a lightsaber," he said, tracing the edge with signs of rapid melting. "We're on the right track."

"I thought we were supposed to meet at the ship," Lando Calrissian's voice said from behind.

"We were led here. What did you find out?"

"The _Lady Luck _was here—and left. Which means at least one of them is still alive. But according to the port authorities, Luke—the description they gave me fits—left the ship with a brunette woman and came back with some kid, about twelve years old."

"If that's true, Mara was captured here," Karrde said. "Some bounty hunter got the best of them."

"There was another ship here at the time. It didn't register there, but it did refuel. And I found someone who recognized it. It's called _Slave III_.

"Boba Fett," Karrde said. "Or an imitator."

"Fett himself, if I had to guess," Lando said.

Chewie gave an angry growl.

"No, I never really believed he was dead. Most of the rumors were wishful thinking."

"Either way," Karrde said, "we've done all we can here. And if Fett's got Mara, we have no idea where to go next. I still don't know where the bounty originated."

Chewie growled a question.

"I somehow have the feeling that the same person got them. That if we find one, we'll find the other. And Luke will not just give Mara up, either. He'll look for her, too."

Karrde nodded. "Let's get back to the ship."

As soon as they did so, one of Karrde's crew came up. "Captain, we've received a transmission, but it requires your codes."

Karrde nodded, then proceeded to a terminal. He input the code, read the scrolling text…

"Interesting," he muttered.

"What's interesting?" Shada asked.

"Do we know anything?" Lando demanded. Chewie seconded him.

"About Mara or Han specifically? No. But remember, information is my business. At least now," he said, looking determined, "I know exactly where we should go."

"Oh?" Lando asked. "And where would that be?"

Karrde grinned. "Anyone ever been to Adumar?"

XXX

"The words 'Luke' and 'wife' don't belong in the same sentence," Han said. Mara stared at him.

"Well?" he asked. "Which woman—" Then the door opened and stormtroopers walked in, pointing their rifles at them. The officer with them gestured, and two men grabbed Mara and pulled her out. When Han jumped up, another trooper smashed his head with the butt of his rifle. Han fell, head spinning, and watched Mara cuffed and dragged out before the cell door slammed again. _Blast it_.

XX

An imperial shuttle landed at an old, abandoned Imperial installation on a barely habitable planet. Out of the shuttle stepped out a tall man in a black uniform. He walked briskly towards the large concrete building and went past the walls.

There were no guards at the base, and the black-uniformed man was the only one who'd left the shuttle.

Once inside the wall, he approached a shorter figure in a black hooded cloak. The figure didn't turn towards him. He stepped up and kneeled. "Master," he said.

"Rise," the figure commanded.

The man stood up. The hooded figure headed off to the side, the man walking along. "I have Solo and Jade," he said.

"Jade!" the master snarled.

"She has her uses. She was more trusted than other Hands."

"We're here. I would not bring her into this. The slicers would have done the job."

"In weeks, maybe months. Time is valuable."

"The Empire didn't arise by being impatient."

"Yes, Master."

"I do not want her to see me. Deal with her yourself. If it doesn't work—kill her."

The man paused. "Kill? She might—"

"Kill her."

"Yes, Master." The hooded figure headed away. The man pulled out a comlink. "Bring me Jade," he said.

A few minutes later, a squad of stormtroopers was there, guarding handcuffed Mara. Three of the troopers had ysalamiri strapped to their backs. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Jade," he said. "As I said, I want your eyes. More precisely, your iris patterns are going to open this installation."

"Never."

"I would say you don't have a choice—but you actually do. You can open the door for me voluntarily."

"And?"

"And if you do, your service will not be forgotten. You were an Emperor's Hand once. You can be again."

"And if I don't?"

"You die."

"And your door remains unopened. You're bluffing."

"Don't test my patience, Jade. Are you opening that door for me?"

"No."

The man walked up to the door. "Get her over here," he ordered. The stormtroopers dragged Mara towards him.

The man activated the control panel on the door, and a laser scanner popped out. Defiantly, Mara shut her eyes.

The man grabbed Mara's head and pulled her towards it. Mara defiantly closed her eyes.

"That won't do you any good, Jade," the man whispered in her ear. Then he pried Mara's eyelids open with his fingers, and pressed her eye to the scanner. The mechanism activated, paused, then chirped.

The man released Mara, and smiled. The door was opening.

He grabbed Mara's chin and looked into her face. "You will regret this, Jade. Take her back to the shuttle."

"Yes, sir."

"You," he pointed at the officer and two men next to him, "Follow me." They headed inside.

Twenty minutes later, the four men came out. "Have the cargo shuttles being transporting the stuff," he said. "Take Jade back up to her cell. As soon as everything is ready, notify me."

"Sir?"

"I have business of a personal nature to attend to." He headed away from the installation.

"Sir? Are you sure you don't want an escort."

"Do your duty, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

After getting out of sight of the men, he stopped. The hooded figure came out.

"It worked," the figure said.

"You are surprised," the man commented.

"Surprised? Not really. But this is good. Did Jade see inside?"

"No. I ordered her back as soon as it opened."

"Good work."

"You are sure about this plan, Master?"

"You handle the New Republic. I will handle Skywalker."

"Yes, my Master."


	11. 11

"There it is."

The major military base was on the other side of the system from Nirauan. And right now, it was full of activity. At the center was a warship unlike Luke has ever seen. It was clearly a Star Destroyer variant, but it was only about two and a half times longer than a standard _Imperial_-class mark II—not enough to be called a Super Star Destroyer.

Soontir Fel nodded. "Empire of the Hand Star Destroyer _Redoubt_. Flagship of the 3rd Fleet. What do you think?"

"That I'm glad we're on the same side here," Luke answered.

The shuttle maneuvered into the hangar bay. Luke and Fel stepped out, and were met by Admiral Taldine.

"Sir," the admiral said, "Welcome aboard."

Fel returned the admiral's salute. "Are we ready?"

"We'll depart in under an hour," Taldine answered, "As soon as they finish securing the 501st's equipment."

"Understood," Fel said. "I don't really think we'll need the AT-AT's, the AT-ST's, and other heavy stuff, but if we do... going back for them will definitely waste more time than we'll save here. Carry on. As soon as we jump, I want a staff meeting."

"Yes, sir," Taldine departed.

XX

Less than forty minutes later, the Empire of the Hand fleet was on its way towards the outer rim.

The fleet, as always, had smaller support ships—cruisers, frigates, corvettes... but at the core, there were five Star Destroyers and the carrier.

The _Redoubt _carried eight squadrons of clawcraft—a combination of a TIE fighter with some Chiss design, and a few inspirations from the X-wing. If it carried TIE's, there would be room for twice as many—sixteen squadrons.

The three _Imperial-_class Star Destroyers—_Annihilator, Enforcer, _and _Firestorm_ carried three fighter squadrons each.

The _Victory_-class Star Destroyer _Prowler_ carried two squadrons.

The carrier _Triumphant_ had eighteen full squadrons.

Without counting the fighters on the smaller ships, the fleet had 444 starfighters.

Four hundred and forty-four.

"I can't believe that you'd be willing to do this," Luke said.

"Normally, I'd go myself. Since I'm in overall command, I can't do that."

"That's the problem with assembling forces so rapidly... service rivalry, ship rivalry, individual rivalry... I need someone who isn't a rival of someone else. The kind of people who become pilots are the same all over the galaxy... Imperial, Rebel, Chiss... they all have certain qualities. 'Easily controlled' is not among them."

Luke smiled. "I know that."

"That's the idea... I need someone who does."

Luke sighed. "Very well. I accept... on one condition."

"And that is?"

"If we're ever going to send any parties to planets, space stations, derelict ships—the like—I want to be with them."

Fel nodded. "Deal. May I ask why?"

"I'm looking for Mara. I may notice a clue no one else would."

Fel nodded, and actually smiled at him. "Congratulations, Commander Skywalker. You are now in command of the fighter forces of the Empire of the Hand First Expeditionary Fleet."

Luke saluted Fel. "Yes, sir."

Fel shook his head. "You better get a uniform. Those robes aren't suited for showing proper respect to superior officers."

Luke chuckled. "I was never really good at that." He understood Fel's argument, and he accepted his reasoning, but still...

_I never thought I'd be putting on an Imperial uniform—for real, rather than a disguise._

A humorous thought rose in his mind. _It's worse when it's a disguise. There's nowhere to hide a lightsaber on these things._

He looked at Fel. "Aren't you afraid that anyone will think I've used my Jedi mind tricks on you?"

Fel shrugged it off. "Let them think that, if they're stupid," he said. "Besides, those tricks don't work through hyperspace, do they?"

"You mean, can a person be tricked from light-years away? I don't think so. Feeling emotions, yes, communication, sometimes... but I've never tried to do that, and I've never encountered anyone who could." That wasn't strictly true. The influence Palpatine had on Mara... He felt it in Mara's memory when their bond was forged... and he knew that Mara still felt pain from that. But Palpatine had worked on Mara for years, bending her to his will. A short-term mind trick was something else entirely, and so Luke decided that it wasn't worth bothering Fel with that little detail.

He did tell Fel the truth.

From a certain point of view.

XXX

The _Wild Karrde _emerged from hyperspace around the planet Adumar.

But none of the crew saw the planet in the viewport. That view was blocked by an enormous gray slab.

"Oh, my..." was all Shada could manage.

"We are receiving a transmission, Captain," a crew member said.

"Open a channel," Karrde said. "This is Talon Karrde aboard the freighter _Wild Karrde_," he said.

"This is General Wedge Antilles aboard the New Republic Star Destroyer _Lusankya_," the reply came in.

"Wedge?" Lando said, incredulous.

"Lando? What are you doing there?"

"Why don't you come aboard," Wedge said. "I'd rather talk where our conversation is not to be

intercepted."

Lando glanced at Karrde. The smuggler nodded. "We're coming in," he said.

"We're readying a tractor beam," Wedge said.

"Hey, wait a moment!" Karrde protested. "NOBODY tractors my ship!"

There was a pause, and four X-wing fighters popped out of the _Lusankya_'s bay and headed towards them.

"If you're not going to be tractored, I have to give you an escort," Wedge said. "Regulations."

"I can live with that," Karrde said. He turned to Lando. "I hope Wedge didn't send out trigger-happy pilots."

"I doubt it. Not in this situation."

XX

When the _Wild Karrde_ landed, Wedge came out to meet them. "Hi, Lando," he said. "Hello, Karrde."

"Hey, guys," Corran Horn greeted them.

"Come on," Wedge said. "Normally, I wouldn't be allowed to do this, but right now, we don't have to keep our presence secret. In fact, the whole point is so everyone knows we're here."

"Everyone," Karrde repeated. "Including the Imperials."

Corran smiled. "_Especially_ the Imperials."

"Why Adumar?" Lando asked.

"The Adumari are going to be in the middle if war breaks out. So they're interested in preventing it, and if that's impossible, ending it as quickly as possible. So a few fighter squadrons from Adumar are going to be joining us. So what brought you here?"

"There was a big bounty on my second in command," Karrde answered.

"Mara Jade?" Corran cast a glance at him.

Karrde nodded. "Ten million credits for Mara. Alive. Lando says she left Coruscant with Skywalker, and vanished."

Wedge lifted his eyebrows. "You don't think Luke turned her in?"

"I'm not that stupid," Karrde said.

"Apparently," Lando said, "Leia sent Han to look for Luke, and then Han vanished as well."

Chewie seconded that with a sad growl.

"Han? This is... disturbing," Wedge mused.

"As far as we know," Karrde said, "Boba Fett captured Mara on Ord Mantell. Skywalker wasn't captured with her or killed—he might have been injured."

"He'll look for her," Corran said with certainty.

"I don't doubt it. But two searches are better than one, don't you think?"

"Agreed. So what do we do now?"

After a moment of silence, Karrde spoke up. "Most people don't know this, and after the collapse of the talks, the issue is moot anyway. There was a plan to use my network as an unofficial information exchange between the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant. The theory was that both governments could have some peace of mind that the other wasn't plotting against them."

"Your point?" Corran demanded.

"My point is, I didn't rescind my offer. I still think it could be useful. I can start now. Your objective is to prevent a war. You might find my intelligence useful."

Wedge appeared curious. "What's the catch?"

"If I need it, help in getting Mara back."

"What kind of help? You know I can't—"

"I won't ask you to divert the whole fleet—I know you can't do that. But I'm sure you can spare a squadron or two—or a small ground force."

Wedge thought for a moment, looked at Corran, who appeared skeptical. Lando smiled at that. He knew how extensive Karrde's network was, but Wedge might not, and Corran was distrustful of fringe elements due to his CorSec experience. But the general finally lifted his eyes and extended his hand to Karrde.

"I accept," he said. "Let's see what you've got."


	12. 12

_The only reason to build anything here is its remotenes_s, Luke thought.

"Skywalker?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. "We're ready."

He nodded, and stepped out of the shuttle. Stormtroopers were already forming up next to their landing ships.

They arrived in this system less than an hour ago, and immediately detected recent powerful hyperdrive signatures. That, and the existence of a secret imperial installation on the planet, prompted Fel to investigate. He knew the chances were slim, but he couldn't afford to miss it. And so, while the rest of the fleet stood by, ready to jump into hyperspace somewhere they'd be more useful, the _Redoubt_ took orbit and sent a battalion of stormtroopers commanded personally by Colonel Queder.

They had three hours to find something. If they didn't, no more time would be wasted. That wasn't enough to deploy the heavy hardware such as walkers—if they needed support, it would come from fighters aboard the Star Destroyer. If they needed _really powerful_ support, the _Redoubt'_s turbolasers were ready. Of course, if they needed such support, this system would no longer be a waste of time.

The stormtrooper battalion assembled. Queder stood in front of his men, looking them over. He smiled, saluted the unit, and slipped on his helmet, becoming indistinguishable from them.

When Queder first learned Luke was going with them, he offered the Jedi a set of armor, but Luke refused. Agility was more important... and wielding a lightsaber in stormtrooper armor would be problematic at best. He was now walking point, next to the colonel.

_A Jedi with stormtroopers at his back_. _Who'd have thought?_

They approached the installation and entered. Neither the sensors inside the soldiers' helmets nor Luke with the Force detected any danger. The inner courtyard was peaceful, quiet...

Luke pointed at the grass, which, while it wasn't cut in years, had been recently trampled. They didn't bother to even try to disguise the fact.

Queder nodded. He and Luke approached the door that was likely leading into the rest of the complex.

"It's locked," he said.

"Can—" Queder whispered, but then, the door opened by itself. It stood, almost inviting.

"Colonel Queder to General Fel," the stormtrooper officer said into his helmet comlink.

"Fel here. Report."

Queder quickly summarized their situation. "What is your recommendation, sir?" he asked.

"You're the man on the ground, and Skywalker is with you. Do you need anything else? Fighter cover?"

"No, sir," Queder answered. "We're going in. We'll keep you appraised. Queder out." He turned to Luke. "Do you sense anything?"

"No... wait, that's it. I don't."

A stormtrooper helmet couldn't look confused, but the man behind it definitely did.

"Ysalamiri," Luke said. "There's a rather large bubble in there."

"A company, we're going in," Queder said. "B and C companies, stand by. D company, you've got our

backs." A few seconds of replies came through, then the colonel nodded and went ahead. Luke got his lightsaber out, although he didn't light it, and stepped in as well.

They got quite far ahead when lights blazed all around them. Against normal humans, the transition would temporary blind them. But Jedi could control how much light their eyes received... and stormtroopers had glare filters in their helmets.

Luke felt they were at the boundary of the ysalamiri anti-Force bubble.

Then that bubble vanished.

It vanished so suddenly that Luke knew that could mean only one thing.

The ysalamiri were dead. All of them.

"Yes," a quiet voice whispered. "They've served their purpose. Even a Jedi Master couldn't detect me until I wanted him to."

Somehow, Luke realized he knew this person. A dark figure in black robes appeared on a bridge extending over the chamber ahead of them.

"Remember me, Skywalker?" it said, and flipped down to the floor. In mid-air the hood and robes dropped. At first, Luke gasped, since he thought it was Mara. But it wasn't...

"Shira Brie," he said.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me," Vader's former apprentice said. "You took it away. For that, you will die."

A red snake of light flashed towards them with incredible speed, and took off one of the stormtroopers' heads.

The rest of the men raised their rifles and fired. Shira laughed and deflected the bolts back. More men fell. Luke ignited his lightsaber and started to block the bolts coming off the whip. Shira gave them a cold smile and leaped back up onto the bridge. The troopers kept shooting at her.

Colonel Queder looked at Luke, and saw what he planned to do. "Cease fire!" he ordered.

The order was well timed. The last bolts were striking Shira's whip just as the Jedi Master completed his own leap and landed on the catwalk. By the time she turned to face him, his lightsaber was ready to meet her whip.

XXX

The door of the cell opened once more, and stormtroopers threw Mara in. Han caught her, she appeared worn out.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"They brought food while you were gone. I saved some for you."

Mara dug into the bowl of cold stew. "Some, Solo?" she said snidely. "Did you eat any yourself?"

"I was sitting here. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing. Just used my iris pattern to open some decades-old installation."

"What was in there?"

"I don't know. They dragged me back to the shuttle right after that." She swallowed several spoonfuls, then paused. "I really feel the urge to use my lightsaber."

"Not on me, I hope?" Han said.

She glanced at him for a few moments. "No," she said. "You wouldn't make a good target."

Han smiled. "You said Leia didn't approve of Luke's choice of a wife. Well? Which woman volunteered to withstand daily lectures on the perils of the dark side?"

Mara gave him a glowering look. "I don't think it'd be that bad."

"Well, it's not like you're the one who—" Han caught her stare and gasped. "You?" he managed.

Mara nodded.

"Oh, Force!" Han lamented, then he grinned at her. "Welcome to the family."

"Your wife disagrees with both of these sentiments."

"Why?"

"Apparently, the Jedi Master marrying a former Imperial assassin doesn't reflect good on the New Republic."

Han stood up. "You're kidding. This is _political_?"

"Well, I didn't speak with her. Luke... Luke said she declared I didn't love him."

"I'm going to kill her," Han whispered..

"What?"

"Now everything makes sense. 'Save him from his own foolishness.' I thought Luke could be in real danger."

"So what do we do? If we get out of here, that is?"

"_When_ we get out of here," Han said, "you're going to marry Luke."

"Just like that? But—"

"I'll persuade her. Don't worry."

"Solo, you have a very high opinion of your persuasive skills."

Han smiled. "Leia will listen. Do you really love each other?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me. Leia will come around."

"You better be right, Solo. I have no intention of spending the rest of my life on the run. I lived that life. I could go back—but I'd rather not."

"All of us did—including Leia."

"Do you miss it?"

Han thought. "Sometimes. It's exciting, but it ain't glamorous. You know the adage: there are no old smugglers."

Mara smiled. "Old Jedi, on the other hand..." She stopped. "What if you're wrong? What do we do then?"

Han thought for a moment, and looked up at her. "Simple," he said. "You elope."


	13. 13

Many believe the dark side of the Force is simple, unlike the light. They are wrong, and Jedi Masters know better. The dark side is very, very complex.

Vader. Palpatine. Gethzerion. C'Baoth. Sedriss. Kun. All of them presented a different facet of the dark side. When Luke learned the dark side, he was not a carbon copy of his master, either... if he had been, he couldn't have come back.

_Can she be turned back?_ was Luke's first thought. He faced the woman he knew as Shira. His friend... his co-pilot... his lover from half a lifetime ago.

Except for appearance, the memory and the reality in front of him had nothing in common.

She swung the whip. Luke turned it aside with a swipe of his lightsaber.

"Why, Shira?" he asked.

Luke had to block another whip swing. "Why, Skywalker?_ You_ have the gall to ask me why?"

She showed him her mechanized arm. "You caused this," she said.

"Shira," Luke said, as if disciplining a child.

"DON'T USE THAT NAME!" she bellowed. "I am Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith, and killer of the great Luke Skywalker!"

With that, she rushed in to attack Luke. He was ready, and stopped the whip. But the Sith lady pressed her attack, forcing Luke to step back. The woman gave him the smile of a predator.

"One blade? How primitive."

"Works for me," the Jedi Master replied, blocking yet another attack. "Why did you kill that stormtrooper?"

"A compassion for an Imperial, Skywalker?"

"A compassion for a man," Luke said. "Something you clearly had forgotten."

"I only regret it wasn't their commander."

Luke had to retreat again under the twirling lightwhip. "Why is that?" he demanded.

"The old stormtroopers would have shot a Jedi in the back without a second thought," she said. "That was the New Order. Humans asserting their natural right to rule this galaxy without meddling by mystics with strange powers."

Luke nearly laughed. "Yes. And the New Order was created by a Sith lord, enforced by a former Jedi, and kept discipline with Force-sensitive assassins."

Lumiya's eyes flared. "You presume much, Skywalker." She launched another furious attack. The bridge was long behind them. They were battling around stacked machinery, and every once in a while, metal shards flew off when the lightwhip struck it.

"Where were you all this time?"

"Do you expect me to tell you?"

"Why now?"

"Because the last vestiges of the New Order were about to die. That alien-influenced traitor was about to sell it down the river. I stopped him."

"Pellaeon," Luke realized. "You killed him."

The woman got in a whip strike, too far for Luke to block. The Jed sensed it and jumped up, flipping over her and attempting his own attack. He was blocked by Lumiya's quick turn.

"Why are you here instead of commanding some fleet?"

"The scourge of the Jedi must be cleansed from the galaxy forever. Starting with you."

Luke looked at the woman with sadness. At this moment, he knew only one of them would walk away alive. Lumiya had to be stopped, and if she could be turned from the dark side, he wasn't the one to do it.

"Enough games, Skywalker," Lumiya said.

She flipped back, and, landing, produced a second lightwhip.

"I've heard the bodies of Jedi vanish when they die. I'm going to find out." Both whips uncoiled at Luke.

He blocked one, dodged the other, and again jumped over her. While he was above, she tried to get him, but he managed to parry it...

As soon as he landed, he had to roll away from the whips.

He pulled a heavy crate with the Force from the top of a stack and tried to drop it on her, but she hurled it away, almost as a second thought. Luke had to block the whips again.

The Jedi master opened himself to the Force, letting it flow. He had to replenish his strength.

"Tired, Skywalker? Good," she mocked him The whips met his lightsaber again. Luke flipped back, ready once more. As he raised his blade against a new swing by one whip, the other one struck. Luke sensed it soon enough to avoid getting sliced apart, but not to dodge it entirely. The tip of the weapon struck near his saber. Luke winced in pain and dropped it.

He jumped away from her, and then leaped up, grabbing a cable suspended from the ceiling. He suddenly realized his artificial hand wasn't working anymore. He looked down.

Lumiya was holding his lightsaber in her own mechanical hand. She squeezed the metal fingers and crushed the device into a piece of twisted metal.

"Come down, Skywalker," she said.

Luke fell, since at that moment, the cable he was holding either broke or detached from the ceiling. Luke landed on the floor and dodged the whips reaching out at him. He ran backwards, aiming to put as much distance as possible between himself and Lumiya. He would never last long without the lightsaber.

She was running after him, both whips at the ready. Luke entered a side corridor and began looking for a possible route back outside. He had no such luck. Lumiya entered the chamber.

Luke hurled a metal bar at her, but she dodged. He saw no recourse...

The answer came to him like a bolt of lightning. He raised his arm...

A door at the side of the chamber swung open, and stormtroopers ran in, rifles blazing. Within seconds, dozens of bolts pierced Lumiya. She crumpled.

Luke couldn't believe what was happening, but since he already did what he planned to do, now wasn't the time. "Get out of here!" he yelled. "Colonel, get your men out, now!" he pointed back towards the door. The stormtrooper officer looked a him. Luke once again reached into the Force, called on all the power he could muster, and shoved all the men through the door, rushing after them himself.

The moment he cleared the doorway, the ceiling in the room behind him collapsed.

Luke dropped unceremoniously on top of a stormtrooper. "Need... rest..." he managed before passing out.

XXX

"Well, he's an unusual patient."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" General Fel asked.

"I wouldn't have believed that one's blood sugar could go so low and not kill the man," he said. "He shouldn't have had any energy left in him. And there's something else."

"What?"

"There are these strange sub-cellular structures, that we don't know anything about. All cells have them—mine, yours, even that plant's—but concentrations differ. His concentration is about a thousand times higher than mine."

"So?"

"I tried to look up the information in our databases, but there was nothing there. Just a file stating that to access this information, one required alpha-alpha clearance."

"Alpha-alpha?" Fel said incredulously. "That's the highest clearance the Empire has had. I doubt anyone short of a Grand Admiral had one. Maybe not even them."

"I know. I assume that it has something to do with the Force."

Fel looked at him. "What do you think of the Force, Doctor?"

"I can't deny that it exists."

"Well, neither can I. He saved all these men..."

"Some of them weren't very happy having been thrown around like that."

"Back to the Force. Do you think the Jedi are right, in their concept of an energy field?"

"Maybe... we don't know much about the Force..."

"Neither do we," Luke sat up.

"How long were you awake, Commander Skywalker?"

"Long enough. How much time had—"

"A day and a half, roughly."

"Where are we?"

"Still in the same place. We were about to leave. There was nothing left at that base."

"Doctor, am I fit to go on duty?"

"You are... Commander?"

"Thank you." Luke stood up. "As far as those 'sub-cellular structure' go," he said. "I know something

bout them. I'm not surprised the information was purged from Imperial databases, though."

"What are they?" Fel asked.

"They are _called_ midi-chlorians. As to what they are, even Jedi scientists didn't really know... but they are lifeforms in their own right," he said. "The concentration of midi-chlorians in one's cell is correlated with Force potential."

"It makes sense that Palpatine didn't want the information to be widespread. The last thing he wanted was a simple, reliable way to determine if one was Force-sensitive."

"How did _you_ learn this?" Fel asked.

Luke frowned, and the general realized that he had reminded the Jedi Master of something painful. "I'm sorry," he said.

Luke breathed. "I am over that... mostly. To answer your question, I learned this from Callista. A Jedi Knight of the Old Republic, stuck inside a computer for decades."

Fel shrugged. He'd seen stranger things.

"Not having a reliable test was the biggest problem in finding candidates for the Jedi Academy, in the first years. The midi-chlorian count is the only foolproof test we have that doesn't require someone Force-sensitive to administer it."

"So how did you find anyone before you knew?"

"By looking for people who defied laws of probability. Incredibly lucky gamblers, people who managed to avoid danger that was all around them..." He chuckled. "Pilots who escaped death one too many times."

"Of course, this brought many false positives. Believe it or not, General, Corellians have only a _slightly_ higher percentage of Force-sensitives than the human average."

Fel nodded. "So you don't really know what the Force is?"

"No. And I am not ashamed of it, General. Claiming to know everything about Force is is the height of arrogance. The old Jedi were right in that anger and fear may lead to the Dark Side, but arrogance leads there as well." He turned to the General. "So we didn't learn anything from that base—whoever Lumiya was working with vanished without a trace."

"Working _with_?" Fel asked. "How do you know she wasn't following someone's orders?"

"She was never good at that. She would only obey someone she knew to be more powerful. Vader, Palpatine... No. She was definitely behind the assassination of Pellaeon, she told me as much herself. Whoever else is involved in this is either her partner or subordinate. I wouldn't be surprised if she's behind all of this by herself."

"Then whoever was serving her—"

"Is now acting by themselves. Depending on their own abilities, that might make them more or less dangerous. Not knowing who these people are, we just don't know. I'm sure they'd be human—Lumiya was one of the true believers in the New Order."

"So we narrowed it down to about half the galaxy," Fel said.

"No answers?"

"I think we need to take a more... active role if we're to find anything."

"General?" Luke asked.

Fel punched in a code on his comlink. "Fel to Taldine," he said.

"Taldine here. Your orders, sir?"

"Recall all ground teams. Ready the fleet. Battle formation. Fel out."

Luke looked at him. Fel took a breath.

"We're going into the Empire," he said.


	14. 14

Jedi Knight Kyp Durron was rarely worried. He was now.

He got a very bad feeling when Han Solo was leaving Yavin Four. He even offered to join Han, 'just in case something happens'. But the old smuggler shrugged it off. He _did_ extract a promise that Han make contact once he reached Kashyyyk. The contact never came. He called Kashyyyk himself, and was told by Mallatobuck that he already left.

He had the urge to contact Leia Organa Solo on Coruscant. He suppressed it. It was unlikely that he knew something she didn't. But keeping up with the Holonet news, he learned that the Chief of State dispatched the _Lusankya_ to the Imperial border. That was serious business.

It took a big effort for him to persuade Master Solusar to let him go, but he managed it. So now, he was near Imperial space, in his X-wing, looking for the _Lusankya _task force.

He always seemed to arrive just after they left to another system. He had to admire the commander for his choice of strategy. Everyone knew the fleet was in the region, but nobody outside it knew exactly where it was, and almost nobody—inside or outside—knew where it was going next. It served for a curious psychological force multiplier effect. From news reports compiled by his astromech, he knew that that reports of piracy in all the surrounding sectors dropped almost to nil.

Suddenly, he was yanked out of hyperspace. Looking around, he gave himself a satisfied smile. The fleet was here.

"This is Jedi Knight Kyp Durron," he hailed the Republic forces. "Requesting permission to board the _Lusankya_."

"Hold your position, Jedi Durron," the reply came.

Kyp was never fond of military protocol, but he knew that arguing might get him labeled as "hostile" on the fleet's IFF systems—in which case, he would have to run, if only to avoid killing New Republic pilots. He did as he was told.

"Jedi Durron, you are cleared for landing bay six. You will shut down your engines as you approach, and our tractor beam will take you in."

"Acknowledged, _Lusankya,_" he said. Whether this was standard or not didn't matter in the larger scheme of things.

When his fighter was pulled in, he opened the cockpit. "Don't let these people tamper with my modifications, TeeEight," he told his droid as he left.

Outside the hangar, several people were waiting for him. He recognized Corran Horn, who had trained at the Academy for a while, as well as Chewbacca. Wedge Antilles—probably in command of the fleet—and Lando Calrissian were standing next to Horn. Kyp didn't recognize the last two people, a man and a woman, both around Wedge's age.

"Welcome aboard the _Lusankya_, Jedi Durron," Wedge greeted him. Kyp shook the general's

hand.

"I don't believe you've ever met? Kyp Durron, this is Talon Karrde."

Kyp couldn't believe it. Why would a New Republic general join forces with—

His reaction must have registered on his face. "Surprised I'm working with a smuggler?"

When Kyp didn't reply, Wedge suddenly turned grim. "I see. You should know, Durron, that I don't exactly trust you. I allowed you aboard because Chewbacca insisted, and because Corran assured me you _could _be trusted. We are on a delicate mission here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. He was often mistrusted, usually because of his past actions, but, as it seemed more and more often these days, simply because he was a Jedi.

"It means that you will need my permission to take your X-wing out of the hangar. Our job is to stop a war, not start one."

"That's—" Kyp protested.

"All that means is that there are no exceptions for you. Every ship in this fleet has this restriction, and I don't see any reason to make an exception. If you disapprove, you are welcome to leave."

Kyp thought about it. But no, he would know more and be able to do more, if he stayed with the fleet. "I agree," he said. "General."

"If any of us will need to call on your Jedi skills, it will most likely be Talon," Wedge said. "So I suggest you get to know him and his people." Chewbacca voiced an agreement with that.

Kyp suppressed a flash of resentment. _Anger is of the dark side_. He would not walk that path again. _If they think I should earn their trust, then I will_.

Wedge than turned to Lando. "There's something I need to ask you about."

"Yes?" Lando replied.

"I put Corran in charge of Rogue Squadron," he said. "I planned to have Tycho command the fighter forces, but he came down with something."

Lando realized what Wedge was asking. "You can't..."

"I know you, Calrissian. You're going to stick around here until it's over. Am I right?"

Lando was silent. Wedge continued. "If it comes to battle, I need someone experienced with large-scale fighter battles whom I can trust. Aside from Tycho, you're the only such person aboard."

"Very well," Lando resigned. "I will become 'General Calrissian' again." He grinned. "Maybe, once this is over, I can get a holo taken with me in the uniform and Tendra."

Wedge laughed. "I think that can be arranged," he said. "I am needed on the bridge, gentlemen," he said. "General Calrissian, you should probably see just whom you're going to command."

"Yes, sir," Lando replied. He and Corran departed, as did Wedge. Kyp, Karrde, Chewbacca, and the woman were left alone.

"I guess we will have to work together," Karrde said neutrally.

"I think I can do that," Kyp replied.

"You don't like me, Durron," the smugger said.

"And you like me?" Kyp retorted.

"No. But I prefer to form my own opinions rather than follow preconceived notions."

"I see," Kyp said. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He smiled.

"Jedi Durron, this is my second in command, Shada D'ukal."

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

She shook his hand. "I always wanted to know if the Jedi are as good in combat as they are rumored to

be. Maybe this is my chance to find out."

Kyp looked at her. This was the last thing he expected. "You may be surprised," he managed.

XXX

Captain Adriff, of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera, _was not a happy man.

During the peace negotiation, Pellaeon showed him some top secret files. Adriff understood Pellaeon's arguments, and came to accept them, based on what he knew of the state of the Imperial Fleet.

Pellaeon confided in him, showing the _real_ state of the fleet. The disparity was significant.

And so, after the assassination, Adriff took up the mantle and argued against Admiral Sarim, and his plan to fight the New Republic.

But the Moffs thought his fight with Sarim was personal—which it was. They never liked each other, not since the Academy. But then...

Adriff tensed. All these years later, it was painful to think about it.

He kept a holo of her on his person at all times... He wasn't one to believe in some mysterious Force, but he couldn't let go of that link.

Sarim was an idiot, but he had connections. He got Isard to promote him to commodore,and was given a fleet to defend Chandrila. That fleet included a _Carrack_-class cruiser _Eternal_, under the command of then-Lieutenant Commander Adriff.

The Rebels attacked. The battle was a disaster for the Imperials. Every ship in the fleet was lost or badly damaged. The _Eternal_ was blasted in half; Adriff barely managed to get to an escape pod.

The planet did not escape unscathed, either. Numerous ships from both sides crashed—some in

populated areas.

The irony of ironies—one half of the _Eternal_ destroyed her home town. She was killed by her lover's ship.

He could (and did) blame the Rebels. But he also blamed Sarim. If he was smart enough to win, she would still be alive. If he was smart enough to realize he couldn't win, he would retreat, and she would still live, as would many of their men. Sarim wasn't smart enough for either. _He's lucky he didn't have to go into real combat since then_. Anti-pirate actions didn't count.

Adriff was a very unlikely peace advocate, but he became one out of necessity. He was ignored. He was never going to say it, but the Moffs appeared to be dumb droids, with Sarim holding the restraining bolt controls. Sarim couldn't find a good reason to kick him out (although he was pretty sure it was just a matter of time), but he effectively exiled him.

Only a few months ago, he and Pellaeon were in this same region of space, testing the Predictor. Here, Pellaeon first suggested a peace treaty. Pellaeon frequently said that while had tried to learn as much as could from Thrawn, he wasn't Thrawn and never would be. Now Adriff knew how that must have felt. He wasn't Pellaeon.

"Sir," one of the bridge crew interrupted him, "sensors are detecting a hyperspace—"

"What in the name of Vader..." another voice said.

Adriff immediately snapped back into the present. "Cut the chatter, ensign," he said, "Shields up!"

"Shields up, aye, sir," the reply came.

"Fighters standing by for launch."

"Belay that," Adriff said. "Keep the hangar bays closed."

"Sir?" the young officer clearly didn't understand.

"Look out there, Lieutenant," he pointed at the viewport where the other fleet hanged silently. "I suspect that one ship alone outguns us. How many fighters do you think they have?"

"Sir," the communications officer called out, "we are receiving a transmission."

"Put it through," Adriff said. "Begin calculations for a hyperjump back to sector HQ."

"Yes, sir."

A hologram of a tall man wearing the uniform of an Imperial TIE pilot appeared. Adriff hoped his astonishment didn't register on his face, since he recognized the man.

He stabilized himself. "Baron Fel," he said. "This is Captain Adriff of the ISD _Chimaera_. State your intentions in Imperial space."

"Captain Adriff," Fel said. "I am General Soontir Fell, commanding the Empire of the Hand First Expeditionary Fleet."

"I know who you are, Baron Fel. I repeat: state your intentions."

"Very well, captain. Will you allow me and my staff to come aboard?"

"Why?"

"I prefer to keep the details of our mission of the subspace waves."

Adriff thought for a moment. Fel outgunned him. Having him aboard would sift the situation—if not in Adriff's favor, than in that direction. And had Fel intended to destroy the _Chimaera_, he already would have...

"How many people are you bringing with you?"

"Three of my staff, plus the shuttle crew."

"Very well. No guards," he said.

Fel looked up. "Who do you take me for?" He shut the comm.

Adriff sighed. At least things wouldn't be boring anymore. He switched to the ship's intercom.

"Get a guard of the hangar bay," he told the security chief. "I'm not expecting trouble, but we don't want to be caught unprepared." He didn't know what Fel was up to, he didn't know what 'The Empire of the Hand' was, and he had never seen a ship like Fel's Star Destroyer. You couldn't be too careful.


	15. 15

Adriff stood in front of the shuttle, stormtroopers lined up behind him.

The shuttle's ramp lowered, and four people walked down. Fel, a blond woman in a lieutenant colonel's uniform, a blue-skinned alien—_Thrawn's species?_— and...

Adriff frowned. "An alien, a woman, and a Jedi," he said. "Are you making a statement, General Fel?"

"No statement," Fel answered. "Just the most qualified people I found."

Adriff's executive officer scoffed, but he captain silenced him with a gesture.

"We have no time to argue this point, Commander. Head back up to the bridge."

"Yes, sir," the first officer said. Adriff led Fel's staff through several corridors into a conference room. He motioned them to sit down.

"I'll be blunt, General," he announced. "Technically, you have committed an act of war against the Empire. I can alert Bastion with one holocomm call."

"And how quick will they respond? Fel asked. "Your fleet may be otherwise occupied."

Adriff stirred. "How much do you know?" he demanded.

"Not much in the way of details. I _do_ know that Sarim thinks he can fight the New Republic."

"That..." Adriff's anger swelled in him. "He'll ruin us all!"

"And then the Republic will sweep in." Adriff sighed. That was his exact thought.

"And how do you come into this?"

"The key is Sarim," the Chiss officer said. "All the intelligence points straight at him. That's whom we need to deal with."

"I don't understand," Adriff said.

"Sarim has a few loyal officers, and many he managed to intimidate," the woman said. "We need to strike at him, and the core of his supporters. And we need surprise."

"An attack?"

Fel nodded. "Sarim is a protege of Isard. He thinks his plan is flawless, and will brook no objection."

"I already learned that."

"But we can't strike him by surprise if he is alerted. We need to be able to evade sector patrols."

It suddenly dawned on Adriff what Fel was asking. "That's treason."

"Treason... to what?"

"The Empire."

"If Sarim has his way, the Empire will soon cease to exist. Who's the real traitor?"

Adriff had to consider that. "You call yourselves the 'Empire of the Hand'. What's that, and what's your stake here?"

Fel frowned. "Unfortunately, I am not allowed to tell you. Suffice it to say, we have a stake in avoiding war with you, or the New Republic... a very great stake. And the New Republic will not be able to conquer us the way they would you—we probably could hold out for years."

Adriff paused. "If I refuse to help you..."

"To completely avoid the charges of treason, you'd have to do more than that," Skywalker spoke up for the first time. "You'd have to notify Sarim of what transpired here."

Adriff glared at him. Damn, they were right. About everything.

"Does the Empire of the Hand have room for me?" he asked.

Fel gave a satisfied nod. "I think we'll think of something."

XXX

Luke twisted his fighter around, looking for his enemy. The craft wasn't entirely unfamiliar—he had flown TIEs on infiltration missions—but it has been awhile, and the fighter did have some new features. But he still had to process having TIEs designated 'friendly' and X-wings 'hostile' on his instruments. He ignored it as he fired off a burst of laser fire at an X-wing. The other fighter's shields flickered, but the pilot twisted away before Luke could finish him off.

He accelerated the Interceptor away from another attacking X-wing, employing the craft's speed to his advantage. The enemy's bolts flew around him, but Luke used the Force to avoid getting hit. He looped around, and sent several laser bolts straight into the X-wing's front viewpanel, blowing open its cockpit.

Then his view of space was replaced by a plain gray wall. The simulation was over.

Luke had to carefully consider his next move. The Imperial pilot, a young woman named Tennah Kuth, challenged him to this, and he accepted. Her commander, a captain who has been with the _Chimaera_ since Endor, laughed when Ensign Kuth implied that Luke's legendary piloting skill was a product of Rebel propaganda. But he shrugged when Luke agreed.

They came out of the simulation rooms. "So, Ensign," Captain Lenaon drawled, "how much of it was Rebel propaganda?"

Kuth stood in front of him. "None, sir. However, a TIE interceptor is a better craft than an X-wing."

"You insisted on the arrangement that each of you fly an unfamiliar craft," Captain Lenaon pointed out.

"And what makes you think the TIE is better?"'

"Speed, maneuverability, smaller profile—that's what wins a dogfight."

Luke smiled. "Maybe so. What about the shields?"

"As you have just demonstrated, they are useless."

"Your selective memory has always been your greatest troublespot, Ensign," Lenaon corrected her. "You were on his tail more than he was on yours, and you would have shot down anyone but either a very good or a very lucky pilot."

"I still don't like the X-wing, sir. Maybe it works for an average pilot, but from what I know, even elite Rebel units use them instead of the A-wings they have."

Luke looked at her. "Would you like to know why?"

"It's not a state secret?"

"Hardly. Have you ever flown an X-wing on a _combat_ mission?"

Ensign Kuth looked down. "No."

"I have flown TIEs in combat, and I know what they're like. So," he said, "here is an analogy. Have you ever seen the blasters used in marksmanship competitions?"

"You're looking at the Academy champion," Tennah replied.

"So you know them. Very light, accurate, well made—and expensive."

She smiled. "Don't remind me."

"However, no soldier, smuggler, bounty hunter, or anyone who can reasonably expect a firefight would _dream_ of taking something like that with him."

"There's the price—"

Luke shook his head. "Even special forces like Imperial Assault troopers and New Republic commandos, while they use lots of _other_ expensive equipment, usually carry only slightly modified versions of the standard combat blaster rifle."

"It's the maintenance," Kuth realized. "These blasters need to be either in static fields or cleaned daily, or they'll malfunction."

"Exactly. And that's what TIEs are. A-wings too, for that matter. They need a base or a ship to operate from, and return to for repairs. In addition, because of the way their inertial dampers are placed, flying them wears out the pilot much quicker."

"X-wings were designed with the ability to operate independently of capital ship support. That's why they're much easier to repair in the field—and they don't _need_ to be repaired as often."

He smiled. "Just because something is better than another in one aspect, doesn't mean it's better, period." Kuth nodded.

"Now, Ensign," Luke said. "I have a suspicion, that I'd like to confirm. Would you consent to a mind probe?"

"You mean—"

"If you think I'll find out Imperial secrets, you should know that the Force doesn't work that way. True telepathy only exists between people who are very close—and even then it's shaky. At best, I will get a glimpse of your emotional state."

Kuth looked at Captain Lenaon, who shrugged. "What do I do?"

"Nothing. Just relax," Luke said. Then he began the probe. He quickly found the deep, primordial node that he was looking for. _Here we go_, he thought, and pushed.

He was thrown clear across the room, and nearly crashed into the wall. Shaking his head, he rose.

Ensign Kuth and Captain Lenaon both looked shocked. "What did I do?" Tennah asked.

"You didn't do anything. It was a reflex, not something you can control. But this confirms it. You are Force-sensitive."

"_What? _But no one in my family—"

"Do you really know that? And even if that's true, these things do happen."

"What am I supposed to do?"

He looked at her. "First, we've got to either prevent a battle, or barring that, win one. After that," he gave her a careful look, "it's up to you. You will certainly be welcome at the Jedi Academy on Yavin Four."

"Even though I'm an—"

"An Imperial? Unless we are at war—which we're here to prevent from happening—you will be treated like anyone else. We do not make students swear allegiance to the New Republic."

Tennah approached him, giving him careful scrutiny. "You're not what I expected, Commander Skywalker," she finally said. She shook his hand. "I'll think about it."


	16. 16

Leia sighed. At least her meeting with the senators was finally finished. Borsk Fey'lya was the biggest thorn in her side. Borsk was the biggest opponent of the _Lusankya _task force, and he was furious when Leia placed Wedge Antilles in command. The bad blood between the Bothan and the Corellian stretched back to the days of the Rebellion.

She sighed again. Borsk was ambitious, no doubt coveting the position of the Chief of State himself. Leia had no doubt that he had enough support to get there without her in the way. The question was, did he also have enough support to get there _with_ her in the way? What would happen if a no confidence vote was called?

All the other senators already left, but Borsk remained. "Madam Chief of State," he said. "If the _Lusankya _deployment lasts another standard week, you _will_ need to get Senate authorization or recall it."

"I am aware of that, Councilor Fey'lya. You have mentioned that enough in our meeting."

"And if _General Antilles_ disobeys orders, as he has been known to do, he _will_ face court-martial," Fey'lya emphasized. Leia kept silent. Fey'lya was implying he would not stand for a repeat of the Bacta War. She would contact Wedge as soon as she could. Any war motion without an actual attack on the New Republic would likely fail in the Senate.

She didn't let a single facial expression show her frustration. "I have full confidence in General Antilles," she replied.

"I hope that confidence is not misplaced, Madam Chief of State," Fey'lya said as he headed out of her office.

Two Noghri bodyguards, standing at the exit, watched him. Just as he approached the door, the lights suddenly went out. Leia heard a loud blow, followed by Fey'lya's scream.

A flashing blaster bolt went past her, followed by another. The Noghri, wielding their blasters, were shooting her. She dropped behind her desk.

"Councilor, get down!" she shouted to Fey'lya.

_Snap-hiss_. Leia finally reached her lightsaber and ignited the ruby-red blade. The two Noghri tried to catch her in a crossfire, but she evaded them. Retreating towards the door, she stood on the defensive, blocking their fire.

One of the Noghri got too close, hoping to get a bolt faster than Leia's reflexes could move the blade. Instead, the bolt was sent straight back into his body. The alien stumbled. Leia narrowed her eyes. They were using blasters on maximum setting. It should have killed him.

Sending a bolt hurling back into the second Noghri, Leia ran forward, and sliced the first one's blaster in half. The Noghri drew a knife, but Leia cut off his arm. She twisted, deflecting another shot from the second alien, and, seeing no choice, since the first one kept attacking her even one-armed, cut off his head. Turning to the other attacker, she yanked his blaster away with the Force. The Noghri threw two knives at her, but she flicked them away. Then she hurled her lightsaber at the alien slicing his body in half.

Leia breathed, gathering herself. She had a few bruises from the close-up attacks, but nothing serious. She approached one of the dead Noghri.

"Councilor?" she called out.

Fey'lya's voice came from a corner of the room. "Your bodyguards—"

"These were replica droids," she explained. _I should have known. Nobody would fight this fiercely without feeling_.

"Who?"

"I don't know yet."

"This building should have emergency power systems—"

"It _does_, Councilor. Or rather, it did. This is a coordinated attack."

Fey'lya approached her. "We should get out of here," he said. "They might repeat it." He headed for the door.

"Fey'lya, no!" she yelled, just as he was about to exit.

"Your pardon?"

"You can't open the door."

"How do you know—"

Leia knew that Fey'lya didn't like most of the things having to do with the Force. Her saving his life with it wasn't going to change it. "I just do. They released knockout gas," she said.

Fey'lya snorted. "Why didn't they release it here in the first place?"

"Because this room has its own, independent air circulation system—to prevent something just like that. It was much easier for them to release the gas there—we put it in there for them, as part of the security arrangement."

"Before you ask, Councilor, I already checked the communications. They are out."

"So what do we do? Sit here and wait for rescue?"

"You may do that, Councilor," Leia said, not bothering to hide her contempt. "That I am a Jedi is hardly a state secret, and this assassination attempt was not meant to succeed."

"You are assuming it was _you_ they were after," Fey'lya said.

"They attacked you only when you were in the way," Leia replied. "The attack happened in _my_ office. They made Noghri droids, not Bothan ones. And finally, if they _had _attacked you when you were alone, you _would_ be dead." Fey'lya had nothing to say to that.

"They are buying time for themselves. I will not give it to them," she said. With that, she stepped up to her office window and began cutting it open with her lightsaber.

Fey'lya nearly doubled over. "That leads outside!" he said.

Leia gave him one look and continued working. "Precisely."

XXX

"Sir, the _Arrowhead_ has been evacuated."

"Excellent. Begin calculations for the fleet jump."

"Aye-aye, sir."

"Transmit target coordinates."

"Transmitting, sir."

"Launch!"

A _Victory-_class Star Destroyer vanished into hyperspace.

"Launched, sir."

"Good. Get me fleet comm."

"You are on, sir."

"Today is the last day we will grovel in the ground before the pretenders who style themselves the 'Republic'. Today we will begin to take back what's ours. The glorification of criminals and traitors will end. Today, the Empire stands! You _ARE_ the Empire! You want honor, and pride, and victory! You have been denied it by traitors and cowards. Today, you shall have it!" Sarim closed the channel.

"Is the fleet ready?"

"What course shall we set, sir?"

Sarim relaxed in the Star Destroyer's command chair. As always, he wore a crisp black uniform rather than the standard olive gray. He gave an impression that he was thinking.

"The fishheads," he said. "Set the course for Calamari."

"With pleasure, sir."

"All ships report course set."

"Jump on my mark," Sarim replied.

"Sir, ships are coming out of hyperspace behind us!"

"Jump!" Sarim ordered. "Now!"

"We can't! They've got an interdiction field up!"

"That fast! Impossible!"

"They do, sir."

"Who are they? Rebels?"

"Doesn't look like it, sir. Five ISDs, one Vic, and that huge—"

"What is it?"

"Sir, our IFF identifies one of the ISDs as the _Chimaera_! That's ours—isn't it?"

Sarim snarled. "I should have known better than to let that fool Adriff keep his command. He was too loyal to Pellaeon."

"Sir, they are hailing us."

"What do they want?"

The transmission came in. Sarim immediately recognized the voice, and hate flooded over him. "Fel," he said. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Admiral Sarim, do you plan to enter New Republic space?"

"I will destroy them! Have you come to join me?"

"Sarim, you will lose this war. It will be nothing but a waste of lives."

"You are a traitor and a coward, Fel. As are you rebel friends. Turn off the interdiction."

"You're not going anywhere, Sarim. Certainly not to destroy what's left of the Empire."

"Traitors like you destroyed the Empire, Fel. You have committed an act of war."

"Sarim, listen to reason—"

"I have reasons for everything I do."

"Including what you did at Chandrila?" a new voice interrupted.

"Adriff! Where do your loyalties lie?"

"You know that. My loyalties lie with the Empire."

"I _am_ the Empire!"

"Imperial fleet, this is Baron Fel. Are you going to—"

"Jam them!" Sarim yelled.

"Jamming, sir." The transmission turned into static.

"Enough!" he said on his command circuit. "Launch fighters."

TIE fighters popped out of the hangar bays of ships, and formed up, heading towards Fel's fleet.

"Sir, they're launching fighters."

"Battle formation. We will destroy them."

The fleet began to maneuver into position around the rest. Fel's fleet would be heavily outgunned, and surrounded.

"Fire!"


	17. 17

Luke was maneuvering through swarms of TIEs in his clawcraft. He had Ensign Kuth and a young Chiss lieutenant as wingmates. Three TIE and one Preybird squadron from the _Chimaera_ were added to the Force assembled on Nirauan. That was his biggest worry. Neither of the two types of fighters had hyperdrives, like Chiss clawcraft did. That would mean that, if things turned sour, one of the Star Destroyers would have to either wait and risk getting destroyed or leave the fighter pilots behind. And with the odds as they were, things had a very high chance of going sour.

"Beta Squadron," he said, "attack that corvette, four degrees up. And loosen up your formation."

"Acknowledged, Commander."

"We're _attacking _their fleet?" Ensign Kuth asked him.

"They'll wear us down otherwise." That was all he could reply. Their real plan had to be kept secret to achieve surprise.

"Yes, sir," Kuth replied, and destroyed a TIE fighter across her path. Its squadron immediately rushed towards them.

The Chiss pilot destroyed one of the attackers, but another got behind Kuth. She jinked to avoid the bolts, when Luke dropped behind her and shot the fighter down.

"I'm all right, sir," she reported. A New Republic pilot would probably thank him, but Imperials were trained differently. Luke scanned the battle. He didn't like what he saw.

XX

On the bridge of the _Chimaera_, Soontir Fel surveyed the battle. "Sarim gathered a larger force than we thought," Adriff told him.

"Good," Fel replied.

"Good? How can that—"

"Never mind. Sent out a distress call on this frequency, intense directed hyperwave," he ordered. "Break through their jamming."

The communications officer looked skeptically at Fel and Adriff. "Sir?" she said. "This is a Rebel frequency."

"Do it," Fel ordered.

"Aye-aye, sir."

"We must hold out, Captain," Fel said. "The _Redoubt_ has been taking the brunt of the damage, but her shields are close to breaking. "Use Mon Calamari blink code to sent a message to _Firestorm_ to cover her."

"Right away, sir."

Communication was only possible between very close ships—like fighters from the same squadron flying together—because of Sarim's jamming. Sarim's forces, on the other hand, seemed coordinated, despite jamming equipment on the _Redoubt_. No. The battle was not going well.

XX

Wedge Antilles looked at the communication he had just received. He expected it, but hoped it wouldn't come. But it had, and he knew what he had to do.

"Lando, prepare to launch all fighters at once."

"Roger, Wedge," Lando replied.

"Prepare for a jump to the following coordinates," he said, before giving the location.

"Imperial space, sir?"

"Imperial space," Wedge replied grimly.

"Fleet reports ready, sir."

"Jump on my mark," he said. And then he gave one final order, one that hasn't been heard on the _Lusankya_ since Carnor Jax ran the Deep Core Remnant.

"Full battlestations!"

XX

Roxad Sarim watched in glee. Even the largest of the enemy ships wasn't faring well under concentrated turbolaser fire from his fleet. He knew Fel was a traitor, but now, the Corellian has shown himself a fool as well. He smiled. He never liked Corellians.

Then, a shadow appeared over his ship. "What's that?" he demanded.

"Sir, a Super Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace!"

"What? There are no active—"

"Look for yourself, sir," the officer told him.

No doubt about it. The enormous ship was right on top of them.

"We can still outgun them! Concentrate fire on it!"

"They're launching fighters!"

"Let them. If that was Fel's hope, he is still a fool."

"Sir—they're jamming us! We can't raise anyone!"

XX

Luke twisted his clawcraft out of enemy fire, when the _Lusankya_ popped up right in front of them.

"Kuth, pull up!" he shouted, but Tennah was already doing so. His Chiss wingmate was a bit slower, but he didn't collide with the massive ship either.

"What is that?" Kuth asked, incredulously.

"It's the _Lusankya_," Luke replied. He then listened in on the command circuit.

"General Antilles to General Fel," Wedge called out.

"Fel here. A few more minutes, and you wouldn't find us here alive," he said.

"Some family reunion," Wedge joked. "We're jamming them, and if you route your communications through us, you can contact each other, despite their blocks," he said."

"Acknowledged, Antilles."

Luke followed up on Wedge's suggestion to reestablish communication. "This is Skywalker," he said. "Third Fleet fighters, acknowledge."

Reports began flowing in. Not all squadrons had used the _Lusankya_'s facilities, but most did. "What's going on here?" someone demanded.

"We've got help," Luke replied. "Cut the chatter. Gamma, Epsilon, and Kappa-3 squadrons, form up on me. We're taking down their shields."

Three squadrons—the Preybird one from the _Chimaera_ and two of clawcraft—followed him. Luke headed towards the enemy flagship.

XX

Kyp Durron sat in the hangar bay of the _Lusankya_, in the pilot seat of an assault shuttle. Chewbacca sat next to him as copilot, Karrde and Shada behind, and a platoon of New Republic commandos in the hold. He awaited the signal.

"Durron, you are clear for launch," the control said. "Rogue Squadron will escort you."

"Acknowledged, control," Kyp said. "Let's do this."

He fired the engines and flew away from the _Lusankya_.

"Shields up, Chewie," Kyp said. He shook his head. "They don't even have to _try_ to hit us."

He flew towards the Star Destroyer _Conqueror_, determined to be the flagship. But the enemy clearly understood, if not their overall plan, then that the shuttle was dangerous. Several squadrons of fighters headed towards them.

"Karrde, Shada, take the guns," Kyp ordered. "Time for some fancy flying!"

The enemy fighters opened fire, and Kyp turned the shuttle away from the stream of bolts. Karrde and Shada fired back, while Rogue Squadron picked off the attackers.

There were still too many, and the enemy sent more towards them. Kyp saw two X-wings from Rogue Squadron flash up and vanish, felt the shuttle's shields buckle...

Then several of the strange fighters with curved wings flew past them, destroying enemy TIEs. "Kyp!" a familiar voice contacted him.

"Master Skywalker? What are you doing here?"

"Long story. What's your plan?"

"Land inside, take out the admiral," Kyp replied.

"We'll clear the path for you," Luke said. "Stand by."

XX

Luke ordered the Kappa-3 clawcraft squadron to remain near the shuttle and keep enemy fighters off, while his two wingmates and Gamma Squadron plowed on ahead. "We need to be able to blow their hangar bay shield right on time," Luke said. "Arm torpedoes."

"I don't have any—" Kuth began.

"I know. Take the fighters."

"Roger," she acknowledged.

"We're in position," Kyp said. "I have the target in sight.

"Gamma squadron, forward!" Luke ordered.

He blasted several of the fighters that tried to block them. They destroyed one of the clawcraft, but scattered.

"Locked on the shields," his Chiss wingmate said.

"Fire!" Luke said and fired his own torpedoes. Then he let Kyp's shuttle fly by.

"Good luck," he told Kyp, as the shuttle, despite breaking one of its wings on the rapidly shutting emergency door, vanished into the _Conqueror_'s hangar.

"Break formation!" he yelled. As soon as the squadron did so, a rain of turbolaser bolts hailed through the space they just left.

"I'm hit!" his Chiss wingmate yelled.

"Eject!" Luke ordered, but the clawcraft exploded.

_Damn, _he thought. Turning, he cast a last look towards the _Conqueror_, and sped towards the battle.

XXX

Leia climbed out of her office, clinging to the building walls. The chasm below was many kilometers deep. Unfortunately for her, all the security precautions would now work against her. For example, the shield protecting the top of the building, where her office was, wouldn't let any vehicles approach.

She climbed down, hanging on the edge of the outer walkway by her fingertips. "Madam Chief of State?" Fey'lya, who finally climbed out, asked her, looking from above. "What are you doing?"

"Getting down," she answered, and, summoning the Force, pushed herself.

Flying under the bulge that the top floor of the building represented, she grabbed onto the ledge on the floor below. Blood came out of her fingers, but she knew she couldn't let go. She climbed up and lay, breathing heavily.

"I am alive, Councilor," she assured Borsk. "But I wouldn't advise you to try this yourself. I needed to use the Force."

She punctured a small hole in the window with her lightsaber. As soon as she did, she detected the distinct smell of knockout gas. Quickly using a Force-breathing exercise Luke taught her, she purged the gas out of her system. Then she climbed one floor further down. This was easier, as the ledges all extended the same distance.

"So what is a mere mortal like me supposed to do?" Fey'lya demanded.

Leia shrugged before realizing the Bothan didn't see her. "I don't know," she said. "Figure something out." She took out her frustration on him. This floor also appeared flooded with knockout gas.

She ignored everything Fey'lya said after that, which became easier as he was harder to hear as she climbed down. Eight floors below, she finally found a place that wasn't flooded. She cut the window open and climbed inside.

The place was some sort of storage room. Leia ignored it, heading for the exit. She had to get back in control of the situation as soon as possible.

She heard footsteps. Turning towards them, she ignited her lightsaber, ready for more assassins.

Two Noghri appeared. Leia stretched out with the Force, and confirmed that they were the real Noghri. Senate security personnel followed them.

"Lady Vader," one of the Noghri greeted her.

"Madam Chief of State," the security man said. "Thank the Force you're alive."

"There is no time for that," she cut him off. "The seven floors above us are flooded with knockout gas. Someone wanted to keep me there very badly. I need to go to the General Staff immediately."

"Yes, ma'am," the Senate security man replied. He took out his comlink. "Get a secure shuttle ready."

Leia smiled. She purposefully didn't tell them about Fey'lya. If they thought there wasn't anyone important up there, they wouldn't be in a big hurry, and she could finish her job without interruption.


	18. 18

The shuttle, having lost a wing, flew in an unstable pattern. Kyp tightly gripped the controls, Chewie was yelling, Karrde and Shada fired from their blaster turrets. Kyp broke a couple of bulkheads, but eventually, the shuttle stopped. As soon as it did, stormtroopers ran towards it.

The Imperials may have been expecting New Republic Marines who came out of the shuttle's hold, their rifles blazing. They didn't expect an angry Wookiee, a Mistryl Shadow Guard, and a Jedi Knight to join them. Kyp deflected a few bolts with his lightsaber, and then ripped away several blaster rifles with the Force. Then he sent the stormtroopers hurling into a wall.

"Let's go," he said.

As soon as they went into the next hangar, Chewie let out a loud roar. Kyp looked around, lightsaber ready. "What is it?"

Chewbacca pointed at the freighter at the other end of the hangar. Kyp recognized it immediately. "The _Falcon_? Here? But that means—"

Chewbacca didn't wait for him to finish before running off. "Hey! Where are you going!" Kyp yelled. Chewbacca barked an answer.

"Detention level?" he repeated. "I'm going with you."

"Jedi Durron, you—" the Marine officer tried to stop him.

"I'm going. I'll rejoin you before you get to the bridge," he said. "You've got a Mistryl with you. She's almost as good as I am."

"What do you mean, _almost_?" Shada demanded. Kyp, rushing off after Chewie, didn't answer.

He heard blaster fire ahead. Running around the corner, he found two Imperial officers firing at Chewbacca, who was hiding inside an elevator. Kyp yelled, getting the Imperials' attention. He deflected one bolt straight into the man who sent it, then ran up and sliced the other Imperial in half. Summoning an access key from one of the dead officers, he joined Chewie in the elevator. He slid his card, and the cabin began to move.

The Wookiee gave a sort of laugh. "Remembering?" he asked. "I see." He reminded himself to ask Han or Luke what Chewie meant sometime.

The elevator opened. An officer in the doorway raised his rifle but was blasted by Chewie before he could fire off a shot. Kyp jumped in, lightsaber in hand, deflecting blaster fire and attacking. Within seconds, there were no Imperials left standing.

Kyp and Chewie moved down the corridor, when Kyp suddenly stopped. "Wait," he told the Wookiee. He tried to summon a blaster from one of the dead Imperials, and couldn't. "Ysalamiri," he whispered.

Chewbacca growled, then continued. They approached the farthest cell. Kyp drew his lightsaber.

"Let's hope this is it, Chewie," he said, and began to cut it open.

XX

"Han," Mara said. "I think I have an idea where I saw—" She stopped talking and pointed at the door. A glowing magenta tip was popping through, cutting the door open.

"So someone decided to rescue us," Han said. The door fell open, and a large Wookiee looked inside.

"Chewie!" Han shouted. Chewbacca roared in happiness.

"We better get out quick," Kyp said.

"Durron?" Mara asked.

"So that's why they had ysalamiri here," he mused. "Let's go."

They got out. Chewbacca roared a question.

"No... You and Han better get back to the _Falcon _and help with the battle."

"Battle?" Mara asked.

"We're in battle, and it's not going well. So we're going to take out the leadership."

"Sarim."

"You know him?"

"I have an idea," she said. But she was interrupted from saying more when several stormtroopers opened fire at them.

Kyp ignited his lightsaber and began blocking blaster bolts. Mara grabbed their weapons with the Force. Kyp looked at her, but said nothing. Mara picked up one of the blaster rifles.

"Durron, you wouldn't have a spare lightsaber on you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Mara's eyebrows shot up. "May I ask why?"

XX

Luke was concentrated on flying when he felt a familiar warm presence. _Mara!_ he thought.

_I'm alive, farmboy_, she sent back. _Durron and Chewbacca rescued us. Han's here too._

_Why didn't I feel you before?_

_Ysalamiri._

_You're getting out?_

_Durron is going to the bridge to deal with Sarim. He'll need my help, if I'm right._

_But—_

_I can handle myself, Skywalker. Just make sure to come back to me in one piece._

_Good luck, Mara._

_You too, Luke._

An bright explosion blinded him. Luke recognized it as the Star Destroyer _Annihilator_, which finally fell to concentrated fire from Sarim's fleet. "General Fel?" he called out.

"I saw it, Skywalker. We have to keep fighting. We're lucky the _Lusankya_ is taking most of their fire. What's the status of the infiltration team?"

"They'll make it," he replied. "Whether they succeed..."

"You'll know?"

"One way or the other," he said. "Skywalker out." He resumed engaging enemy fighters.

Kuth contacted him. "Sir, a large craft has left the _Conqueror_. Maybe they're trying an infiltration of their own?"

Luke turned his fighter. "Let's see." Heading towards the conqueror, he scanned the ship. He laughed softly. "Han!" he said.

"What are you flying, kid? What's going on?"

"We're trying to save the galaxy."

"Again?"

There was no need to reply to that. Han moved into the formation, placing the _Falcon_ behind Luke and Kuth's fighters

"Skywalker," Kuth said, "Is whoever flying that freighter crazy?"

"You could say that," Luke answered. "His name is Han Solo."

"What?" she shouted. "In _that_?"

"Who are you—" Han demanded.

"Han, not now. She's on our side."

"Sure, kid. Congratulations on the engagement, by the way."

"Thanks. If we both live through this."

"You will."

"Thanks."

An enemy TIE avoided his fire, dropping below, and was blasted by the _Falcon_'s lower turret. Ensign Kuth made a sharp turn to avoid another attacking fighter, and destroyed it. They headed off to help the squadrons that weren't as fortunate.

XX

Mara and Kyp were heading towards the main elevator. "I was learning to fight with two blades at once," Kyp told her. "I'm not good enough to go into combat like that, but I still carry the spare lightsaber."

Mara nodded. Blaster fire was heard from up ahead. "Sounds like they might be in trouble!" Kyp ran forward.

The New Republic Marines were engaged in a firefight with stormtroopers, outnumbered two to one. Kyp and Mara lit up their lightsabers and jumped into the fray.

The two Jedi worked in concert, blocking bolts with their lightsabers, taking away the stormtroopers' weapons, flinging them into walls. The room was soon cleared.

"Mara!" Karrde yelled. "You're alive!"

"Thank you, Jedi Durron," the Marine officer said. "Who is this?"

"Mara Jade," Mara introduced herself. "Jedi Knight."

"She was held prisoner," Kyp explained as the group stepped into the main elevator.

"Will they surrender when Sarim is dead?" the officer asked.

"I don't know. According to General Antilles, they _won't_ surrender if he isn't."

"Why would—" the elevator door opened. "Freeze!" the Marine officer shouted as his men pointed their weapons at the bridge stations. The bridge crew got up, but Mara and Kyp sent their weapons flying away with the Force.

Then the command chair turned around, revealing Sarim in his black uniform. He stood up. "Impressive..." he said.

"Surrender, Roxad Sarim," Mara said. "Or should I reverse the anagram? Morax Isard?"

"How did—"

"I recognized you. Not at first, but then I remembered. After all, you were only fourteen. Funny. Isard claimed you were her brother. Wouldn't fool anyone really close—"

"So you figured that out. Big deal. You will not live to tell about it." He raised his hand and lightning poured out of his fingers.


	19. 19

Luke felt the burst of the dark side, Kyp's pain and Mara's shock. _Sarim is a dark Jedi. _He really shouldn't have been surprised. It all made sense. Lumiya trained an apprentice. He felt the urge to abandon everything and rush to help Mara.

_I can handle him, Skywalker_, Mara sent.

Luke let it go. Mara was a Jedi, and if she thought she could do this, she probably could. And Kyp was there as well.

"Luke?" Han called out. "Something wrong?"

"No," he replied. "Just a nasty surprise. General Fel," he said.

"What is it, Skywalker?"

"Something you should know. Sarim is a dark Jedi."

"Then why aren't you going there—"

"Mara and Kyp are fighting him now. Unless he is as powerful as Palpatine, they can deal with it."

"Mara Jade? Weren't you—"

"She was a prisoner on the _Conqueror_," Luke said. "Han Solo too."

"Solo? Where is he—" Fel demanded.

"Flying with me, General," Luke answered. "You want to talk to him?"

He switched the channel, letting the two Academy classmates talk. Soon, however, that conversation was interrupted by Chewbacca's growl. Han had to open fire on the approaching fighters.

"Dammit," Han said. "And we were just getting to—"

Luke gasped as dozens of ships emerged from hyperspace around them and opened fire.

XX

Unable to stop the lightning, Kyp fell, unable to move from the pain. The Marines were stunned. Mara stepped forward, narrowing her eyes.

"You know who I am, Jade. The true heir to the Empire. The son of Palpatine himself. I offered you the prestige and power you once enjoyed..."

"Does the offer still stand?"

"Are you interested?"

"No."

"Then it makes no difference, one way or another, Jade. You declined my offer, and chose death." He sent a stream of lightning at her.

Mara raised her lightsaber and the lightning dissipated on the blue blade.

Morax Isard raised both hands, and hurled lightning. Mara gripped her lightsaber more tightly but didn't let go, and continued approaching the admiral.

He stopped. "I see," he said, almost to himself. Then he leaped up into the air and, as he spun, a lightsaber appeared in his hand, activating to a glowing red blade. He attacked Mara.

Mara blocked his strike and counterattacked. He threw another attack, forcing Mara to retreat. She did so, continuously parrying his blows. She then jumped backwards, leaping over one of the crew pits. He followed, meeting her attack as soon as she landed. They pressed their blades against each other.

"I am stronger than you Jade. Just like Palpatine was stronger than you."

"You are not Palpatine," she replied. "You combine the worst traits of your parents."

He tried to shove her with the Force, but she pushed him herself, and he fell over backwards. Getting up, he raised his lightsaber, blocking her strike.

At that moment, Kyp leaped up, igniting his own lightsaber. Isard blocked the simultaneous attacks of the two Jedi but retreated across the bridge centerline towards the viewport. Mara and Kyp kept pressing, hoping to pin him.

Isard leaped over Mara and continued fighting Mara. Kyp stepped back, and hurled his lightsaber at the closest viewport. The transparisteel shattered.

Kyp, grabbing onto the edge of the crew pit with one hand, held Mara's wrist with the other. However, Isard, as the air rush hurled him by, managed to grab onto Mara's ankle. Kyp felt his fingers being pried loose under the force of the pull.

Then the emergency bulkhead slammed down, and because he was in the way, cut Isard in half. The Admiral's legs were hurled out into space, while his torso, head, and arms, one hand still gripping Mara's ankle, lay covered in blood on the floor of the bridge.

A group of stormtroopers ran out of the elevator. "Nobody move!" one of them shouted.

XX

The new ships included one Star Destroyer, and several Dreadnoughts. Luke recognized one of the Dreadnought as the _Peregrine_. He breathed in relief. Garm Bel Iblis would be on their side.

"This is General Fel," a general announcement came over his intercom. "The new forces are friendly. Repeat, the new forces are friendly."

And combined with them, the Imperials were now outgunned. Then another fleet emerged out of hyperspace, and this time, there was no confusion as to who it belonged to, as it was composed of Mon Calamari Cruisers.

XX

"Don't shoot," the stormtrooper officer said. "We're from Fel's fleet."

"He's telling the truth, Captain," Mara said. "You have nothing to worry about."

Reluctantly, the two groups of soldiers lowered their weapons. The stormtrooper officer took off his helmet and walked over to them. "Colonel Jerrem Queder," he introduced himself. "501st Stormtrooper Legion."

"Captain Kir Neria," the other officer replied. "New Republic Marines." They shook hands.

A man in a dirty uniform with the insignia of a fleet captain appeared before them. "I surrender," he said simply.

Mara looked at him. "_You_ surrender? What about the rest of them?"

"Yes, ma'am," the man replied, clearly frightened. He began issuing orders. One by one, the flashes of light outside stopped. The captain turned towards them. "There," he said. "One more thing. The admiral ordered a Vic evacuated and launched it somewhere before the battle started."

"Did he?" Mara asked. She looked over at Kyp, then at Captain Neria.

"You're coming with us, and you will tell General Antilles everything about this launch," Neria said. "Get moving."

The man nodded and followed two Marines away.

Mara smiled in relief. _It's over_.

_Good job,_ Luke sent.

_Stay out of my head, Skywalker!_

_Of course, dear_.

XXX

Leia walked into the war room. Several officers turned towards her.

"Ma'am?" General Cracken approached her.

"What's their status, General?"

"Antilles has engaged them. Ackbar is on his way, but it may take a while. Was it really—"

"I couldn't risk the Senate finding out that we left Calamari defenseless. What of Bel Iblis?"

"No word. Garm always had a... peculiar way of running things."

"Sir, we're getting a Holonet signal... from Antilles."

"Put it through," Cracken ordered.

A hologram of Wedge appeared in front of them. "General Cracken, you've got to contact the Chief of State. You have to raise Coruscant's planetary shields. Double power if you can."

"Wedge, why—"

"They launched an attack before anyone got to them. A _Victory_-class Star Destroyer, primed to crash into the planet."

"It can't reach us that—"

"Galaxy Gun," Wedge replied.

"Raise planetary shields," Leia said. Everything almost made sense...

Cracken went to the communications station. After a few moments, he shook his head. "We can't raise the shield control. Our signal is going through, but it's like there is no one there to receive it."

"The backup controls?"

"Primary controls are reported to be operating, so the backup can't do anything."

Leia nodded. The system was designed to minimize the chances of shields dropping in a critical moment by negligence or treason, and to keep the population safe. If, by slight chance, contradictory instructions were given to the shield generators, that could cause very dangerous energy discharges in the atmosphere. Only one set of controls was active, meaning it could actually give commands to the shield generators, at any time.

Leia stopped her train of thought. "Switch to the backup, then!" she almost shouted.

"That requires your authorization code, ma'am."

"Only mine?"

"Yours, or a quorum from the Council of Ministers."

_It all makes sense now_, she thought. The assassinations, knockout gas, whatever happened at the primary shield controls...

"Give me a line to backup control," she ordered.

An officer handed her a microphone.

"This is Chief of State Leia Organa Solo," she said. "You are ordered to assume operational control of the planetary shields, and raise them immediately to double strength. Authorization code D67-33-Q-epsilon-11-Geonosis."

"Inputing authorization code..." the reply came... "We have operational control!"

There were several cheers in the background. Cracken silenced them with a glare.

"Did you say double strength, ma'am?" a voice came out of the speaker.

"Double strength," Leia said. "Is there a problem?"

"The power—"

"Blackout the planet if you must, but get those shields up!"

"Shields going up, ma'am. Full strength in twenty seconds. Double strength in 35 seconds—if there's power."

Cracken looked at her. "Unfortunately, this compound doesn't have a link into the planetary PA system. We can't warn them."

_Damn_. But there wasn't anything she could do.

"Sir," one of the people watching the screen showing the neighborhood of the planet reported, "we have a ship coming out of hyperspace! Heading straight towards us."

"Shields at full strength," the backup control reported. "Double strength in thirteen seconds."

"We won't have it all," the radar officer replied. "That thing will hit in eight seconds."

Leia looked around as the people around her rose from their consoles. They all might die.

"We have impact!"


	20. 20

"We have a surrender," Fel announced. "Cease fire, but be careful. Leave patrols. If they shoot, shoot back, and alert me."

"I'm going back to the _Chimaera_," Luke told his wingmates.

"I'm going with you, buddy," Han said.

All four fighters headed towards Adriff's Star Destroyer. They landed almost at the same time as a small shuttle. Luke climbed out of his clawcraft, and headed towards the exit.

"Luke!" a voice from the shuttle called.

"Mara!" he turned as he recognized it. They ran towards each other and emerged in a passionate kiss.

Luke heard the sound of a holo snapping. He turned to see Han holding the camera. "Don't you dare show that picture to Leia!" Luke said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I am wearing an Imperial uniform, that's why not."

"Oh. Well, don't worry. I'll handle any problems you have with Leia. I already promised Mara that."

"Mara?" Luke looked at her. "You told him?"

She nodded. "There wasn't much to do in the cell."

"No, it's okay. I told Fel when I had to explain why I was looking for you."

"You could have made something up."

"Didn't feel like it."

General Fel entered the hangar. "Commander Skywalker?" he said.

"Yes, General?"

"I'll inform everyone later, but Parck contacted me. General Kell conducted an operation on Bastion. They found the Moffs—or rather, what was left of them. Sarim—I guess we should call him Isard now—replaced them by droids."

"HRDs?" Han asked.

"Yes, Solo. I don't know where they got their hands on them, but they had. All eight Moffs are dead."

"So what does that mean?" Mara asked.

"Well... that will be up to Parck and your fiancé's sister to figure out."

Luke nodded. "So we wait for the politicians?"

"We do."

XXX

"Did the shields hold?" Leia asked, and berated herself. If they didn't, she might not be dead, in this deep bunker, but all communication with the planetary surface, indicated by status screens around, would cease.

"They held," the reply came. "We did have to blackout the planet, though. We are slowly returning the power."

"Slowly?"

"We'll need to keep them up for a few hours, just to let all that energy radiate out. I recommend keeping them at full strength for a full day."

"Do that," Leia ordered. "With a provision," she suddenly amended.

"Provision, ma'am?"

"You will make a small temporary opening, to let a shuttle through," she said. "I'm needed elsewhere."

"Ma'am?" General Cracken asked her. "You're going to the site of battle?"

"I am. Contact the _Rebel Dream,_ and inform them I'm coming aboard," she said. Before leaving, she picked up the microphone again to contact the shield control. "Are you the duty officer at the backup shield controls?"

"I am, ma'am," the voice came. Human male, by the sound of it.

"What's your name?"

"Lieutenant, junior grade, Jebatt Andkin, New Republic Navy," he replied.

Leia gave a short laugh. "Drop the 'junior grade', lieutenant. You've saved us all."

As she left, General Cracken looked at her. "Excuse me, ma'am. I don't mean to pry, but was there any word of your brother?"

Leia frowned. "Knowing Luke, he would be right in the middle of that battle," she said. "Han too, for that matter." She left the bunker before anyone could imply that her reasons for going to the battle site were personal. The implication would be correct, but it wouldn't stop her.

XXX

A welcoming party waited aboard the _Chimaera_. The ship was a slight distance away from the rest, with Fel's fleet on one side, New Republic forces on the other, and the ships of the Imperial Remnant, with their weapons and shields down, in the middle. The _Rebel_ _Dream_ had arrived in system less than an hour ago. After a quick assurance that Han and Luke were all right, Leia was invited to come aboard and join the negotiating team.

Admiral Parck, General Fel, Captain Adriff, Wedge, Lando, Corran, Kyp, Luke, Mara, Han, Chewbacca, Talon, Shada, Admiral Ackbar, General Kell, Admiral Taldine, Colonel Queder, and Garm Bel Iblis were waiting for the shuttle. An honor guard positioned itself as soon as the shuttle landed. The honor guard was formed of New Republic Marines on one side and stormtroopers of the 501st on the other.

Two Noghri leaped came out of the shuttle, sniffing around. "It's clear, Lady Vader," one of them said.

Leia came out. She wasn't wearing many decorations, but she made a very prominent display of the lightsaber at her side. She approached the line of people.

"Luke!" she shouted, hugging her brother. Han had to pull her away to get a hug of his own. "Miss me, Princess?"

"More than you know," she answered. Then she stood back, looking at the rest of the group. "Mara," she said, not putting any emotion in her voice. Mara tensed, but kept holding Luke's hand.

"Honey, can't you see how happy these two look? Give them a break, they deserve it, after all they've done here."

"Leia," Luke interrupted, "I am going to marry Mara. The only reason I might have had not to was politics. And as you see in this room," he waved his arm, "_politics change_."

Leia sighed. Luke was right. She still wasn't certain, however. "I'd like to talk to you in private

first," Leia said to Mara.

"Going to make sure I don't kill your brother?" Mara asked. "I grew out of that phase."

Han laughed, as did Soontir Fel. Then Admiral Parck approached her. "Madam Chief of State," he said. "May we begin?"

Leia nodded. "I still want to talk to you," Leia gave Mara a final look before leaving for the conference room.

Han looked at Luke and Mara. "What do you think she needs to do?"

"I don't know. But I didn't sense real hostility from her—not even deeply buried. Still, it does make wonder."

Mara chuckled. "Don't worry, dear," she poked him. "I won't keep you out of the loop."


	21. 21

Several hours later, Mara was standing outside Leia's temporary quarters. She certainly trusted Luke, but she was somewhat nervous about what Leia might have in mind. She suppressed it. She loved Luke. Luke loved her. The approval of Leia was nice, but unnecessary.

She saw Captain Adriff approach. "Jedi Jade," he acknowledged her presence. "I understand you were the one to kill that madman Sarim—"

"Isard," Mara replied. "Well, me and Durron, actually."

"Yes," Adriff said. "Thank you." He sighed. "Not that it is much satisfaction—"

The door to Leia's quarters opened. Mara turned to see Leia, but it was only her aide. The aide, a rather short older woman, blinked and dropped her datapad.

"Nolan?" she whispered.

"Sej?" Adriff looked as stunned as she was.

"What's going on here?" Leia approached the doorway. "Mara, come in."

"I thought you died at Chandrila," Adriff finally managed. Mara looked at Leia, who apparently didn't understand any more than she did.

"I thought you did," Sej said.

"Sej..."

"It's me, Nolan," she sighed. "It's been a long time."

"Too long. Sej, you don't—"

She approached him. "Why don't we leave the high and mighty," she pointed at Leia and Mara, "to their business, and you can show me around." she said. "And we can reminisce." She gave Leia a glance.

"Go on," she said. "You've been working too hard." The reunited couple left.

"You aren't worried about letting your aide walking off with an Imperial like that?"

"Sej can take care of herself," she replied.

"And Luke can't?"

"I didn't say that. Look, Mara," she said. "I'm sorry. I _do _trust you. I've trusted you with my life, with the future of the Republic—even with the lives of my children. It's just that... you know Luke has had trouble with women. All of them left."

"I couldn't pull myself away from him—not completely, anyway—since we've met. And I tried. I'm not going to leave him now."

"All right," Leia said. "I'd like to—no, you don't have to—"

"Will it make you feel better about our marriage?"

"Maybe."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to... probe your mind."

Mara gave her a laugh. "Luke thought you might ask for that."

"Well, he does know a thing or two about me," Leia replied.

"All right," Mara consented, and lowered her mental shields—which were quite formidable.

Leia began her probe. Images flooded her mind. Mara as a little girl. Mara being trained in combat. Mara on missions for Palpatine. The pride she had felt at her success then. The disgust she was feeling at these successes now. Mara's Jedi training. Nirauan. The battle on the _Conqueror_.

And above all that, was her burning love for Luke. It took less than a second for Leia to register that. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I ever doubted it."

"I didn't exactly broadcast my feelings, did I? And I'm hardly the one to bring up the past." She hugged her future sister-in-law.

"Just one question, Mara. If didn't consent, would you still have married?"

"Luke and I talked about just that, and decided we would. If we had to, we would go to live with Fel and Parck in the Unknown Regions," she said.

Leia shook her head. "Take care of my brother, will you? He is the reckless half of the Skywalker twins."

Mara grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

XXX

The treaty was completed a week later.

Because all the Moffs were killed by Isard in his bid for power, there was no real government in the Imperial Remnant to speak of. Adriff, a mere captain, was the _de facto_ head of the military, by virtue of the rest of the fleet being forced to surrender. The negotiations were thus between the New Republic and the Empire of the Hand.

The Empire of the Hand would incorporate the eight sectors of the Remnant, and establish new local governments. As the legacy of Thrawn, the Empire of the Hand would be accepted by most residents of the Remnant the way the New Republic never could. And because the Empire of the Hand was strong enough to resist even a full-scale war with the New Republic, there would be little humiliation for them—something the previous treaty, with the Remnant itself, inevitably entailed.

Nirauan and Coruscant would exchange diplomatic missions, and negotiate a trade agreement. Neither side would conduct military maneuvers within 5000 light-years of the border, having only small patrol craft, no larger than a corvette, in the region. Planets lying in the border zone would decide their allegiance by full, open, plebiscites, with independence and neutrality as options. Neither side would actively try to expand in the region.

There were, of course, many specifics, but this was the gist. The main purpose of the treaty was to reduce the possibility of war—either inside one of the mega-states, or between them—to a minimum.

Leia and Parck placed their signatures on the final document. "It has been a pleasure, Admiral," Leia said, shaking his hand. "I wish you luck. If, as you say, we are facing a grave threat from without, we are going to need each other."

"I wish I had tangible proof of that threat. The kind of proof your Senate would accept. Of course, I will be very grateful if it _doesn't_ materialize. But we have to prepare. Good luck in your endeavors... Leia."

She laughed. "My husband might get jealous, you know... Voss."

XX

Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and Mara were aboard the _Rebel Dream, _ready to leave for New Republic space. "Luke Skywalker to General Fel," Luke contacted the _Redoubt_.

Fel's hologram appeared. "Luke, will you call me Soontir already? I decommissioned you sometime ago."

"Sorry, Soontir. Thank you for all the help. We finally have a peaceful galaxy, after all this time. Thanks to you."

"For now. And are you sure about letting our people into that Academy of yours? The thought of Chiss Jedi gives me pause."

"Yes, I'm sure. And I think we'll have our first student before too long."'

"Oh, you mean Lieutenant Kuth? You're probably right..."

"Wasn't she an Ensign?" Luke asked.

"Not anymore. You'll hear from her soon enough, I expect. Captain Lenaon wishes you luck."

"I'll consider that."

"Good luck to all of you, as well. I suspect your sister will need it more than anyone, in dealing with the politicians."

"I know. Well, we will see each other again, so this isn't really a goodbye." He paused. "May the Force be with you."

"As we say on Corellia, smooth sailing. Fel out."

The transmission ended. The two ships, which a few days ago would likely, if they met, hurl death at each other, silently vanished into hyperspace, heading home.


End file.
